絆
by Shara Sherenia
Summary: 18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.
1. M-7

_My take on their_ _childhood_, jadi tidak sepenuhnya pas dengan canon maupun gaiden. Harap salahkan Shiori yang menyelipkan hint ManiAlba di Manigoldo Gaiden! *nangis*

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**I. M - 7**

.

.

.

"Kita berhenti sebentar di kuil itu."

Tidak ada suara yang menjawabnya, sehingga ia harus menoleh untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia tidak sengaja meninggalkan kawan seperjalanannya pingsan entah di mana. Syukurlah ternyata kawan yang dimaksud—seorang bocah dengan rambut biru berantakan—tetap mengekorinya. Ucapannya tidak disahut karena sang bocah terengah-engah kelelahan sambil setengah berdiri memegangi lutut.

Yah, wajar saja anak kecil sepertinya kelelahan mendaki ribuan tangga Sanctuary, bukan?

Ia tersenyum dan mendekati si bocah. Yang didekati mendongak dan melemparinya dengan tatapan jengkel sekaligus takjub. Mungkin bertanya-tanya kenapa orang tua sepertinya bisa berjalan puluhan kilometer dan mendaki ribuan anak tangga tanpa meneteskan keringat satupun apalagi ngos-ngosan.

"Kuatkan dirimu, Manigoldo. Hanya beberapa anak tangga lagi dan kita bisa meminta ijin kepada penjaga kuil Pisces untuk berisirahat di tempatnya sejenak."

Bocah bernama Manigoldo itu berdecak pelan seraya berkacak pinggang. "Awas kalau kau menyuruhku mendaki lebih banyak anak tangga, Pak Tua." Ritme jantungnya sudah cukup normal dan napasnya sudah lumayan teratur untuk berbicara dengan jelas.

Yang diancam hanya tertawa kebapakan dan melanjutkan perjalanan lebih dahulu. Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Manigoldo selain kembali berjalan, mengikuti dari belakang dengan langkah pelan karena tubuhnya masih kelelahan. Ia bahkan harus menyeret langkahnya setelah selesai mendaki anak tangga yang menghubungkan kuil Aquarius dengan kuil Pisces agar bisa membawa tubuhnya untuk bersandar pada pilar terdekat di halaman kuil tersebut.

Lagi, ia tersenyum melihat si bocah beristirahat, untuk sejurus kemudian berkonsentrasi membakar sedikit Cosmonya—sebuah salam antar sesama Saint Athena, sekaligus memberitahu pemilik kuil bahwa ia ada di sana. Hanya butuh waktu beberapa detik dan ia merasakan Cosmo yang familiar dan mendengar suara langkah kaki berjalan keluar dari dalam kuil. Ketika rambut merah dan zirah emas muncul dalam jarak pandangnya, ia tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Apa kabar, Lugonis?"

"Kabar baik, _Kyoukou-sama_." Lugonis, pria dengan surai merah tembaga itu, balas menyapa dengan senyum yang sama lebarnya. "Bagaimana perjalanan Anda?" [1]

Manigoldo menonton kedua pria tersebut berbicara entah apa—ia tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas, dan kalaupun bisa, ia tidak akan mengerti. Tenaganya sudah kembali setengah, cukup untuk menaiki beberapa puluh anak tangga lagi, tapi ia malas bergerak dari tempatnya bersandar. Di tengah keasyikannya menonton itu, ia melihat perhatian dua pria dewasa itu teralihkan saat seorang bocah kecil berambut biru muncul dari dalam kuil Pisces.

Pak tua yang bersamanya sedikit membungkuk agar bisa mengelus kepala bocah kecil itu. Dan baru saat itulah Manigoldo mendengar jelas apa yang diucapkan sang _Kyoukou-sama_.

"Manigoldo! Kemarilah dan sapa mereka!"

"Aku lelah!" Manigoldo berteriak cukup keras untuk didengar oleh mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kalian saja yang kemari, heh?"

Dari tempatnya, ia bisa melihat Lugonis tersenyum maklum. _Kyoukou-sama_ menghela napas panjang sebelum mengangkat tangannya dan, percaya atau tidak, membuat Manigoldo melayang rendah dengan gerakan jarinya saja. Bocah Italia itu terlalu kaget untuk berontak dari kekuatan tak kasat mata yang menariknya mendekati tiga orang tersebut dan ia berteriak protes saat mendadak dijatuhkan dengan tidak elit begitu tiba di dekat mereka.

"Apa tidak ada cara mendarat yang lebih aman untuk bokongku, Pak Tua?"

"Kau perlu sedikit dikasari, Manigoldo, dan mulailah menyebutku Sage-_sensei_, atau _Sensei_ saja!"

"Ck... iya, iya, tidak usah melotot begitu!"

Tawa pelan Lugonis secara efektif menghentikan perdebatan antara guru dan murid itu. "Anak yang menarik. Jadi, namanya Manigoldo?" Ia tersenyum ramah seraya berjongkok agar pandangannya bisa setara dengan Manigoldo. "Namaku Lugonis, penjaga kuil Pisces. Dan anak ini," tangannya merangkul pundak bocah kecil di sampingnya, "adalah Albafica. Kurasa kalian berdua seumuran, jadi kuharap kalian bisa akrab."

Manigoldo menatap lurus bocah yang diperkenalkan sebagai Albafica itu. Anak itu cukup cantik, dengan rambut sewarna langit di kala siang hari sebahu dan iris berwarna langit malam. Parasnya ayu, meskipun keelokannya itu sedikit dirusak dengan debu tanah dan plester di sana-sini. Menilai dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, sepertinya Albafica juga salah satu dari sekian banyak anak-anak yang berlatih untuk menjadi Saint Athena di tempat ini.

"Ayo, beri salam pada Manigoldo, Albafica," pinta Lugonis.

Albafica tampak ragu-ragu selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya sedikit menunduk dan berbisik "Halo" pelan. Lagi-lagi Lugonis tersenyum maklum dan sedikit mengacak-acak rambut muridnya itu seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Baiklah, kami pamit undur diri sekarang. Maaf sudah mengganggu acara latihan kalian, Lugonis, Albafica."

Kalimat Sage membuat Manigoldo kontan mendongak menatap gurunya. "Tunggu sebentar! Kau bilang kita akan istirahat sebentar di sini!"

"Dan kau sudah mendapatkan cukup banyak istirahat, bukan?" Sage tersenyum puas. "Berhentilah merajuk dan berdiri, Manigoldo. Masa' kau tidak malu pada Albafica? Dia lebih muda darimu tapi tidak pernah protes setiap kali Lugonis membawanya naik turun seluruh tangga di Kuil Zodiak."

Manigoldo menatap Albafica, yang mendadak sudah bersembunyi di balik jubah Lugonis, seolah-olah enggan menunjukkan wajahnya setelah namanya disebut-sebut. Bocah Italia itu terus mematung selama beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian berdiri dan berjalan melewati Lugonis dan Albafica tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Melihatnya, Sage tersenyum semakin lebar dan mengucapkan salam pelan kepada kedua penghuni kuil sebelum berjalan cepat mengejar muridnya. Ada bagusnya ia mempertemukan Manigoldo dengan Albafica—sepertinya ia bisa memanfaatkan nama murid Lugonis satu itu untuk membakar semangat muridnya sendiri.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**Omake!**

.

.

.

"Guru."

"Ya, Manigoldo?"

"Memangnya perempuan boleh ikut berlatih menjadi Saint Athena, ya?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Asal mereka punya tekad untuk bertempur demi Athena, aku tidak punya hak untuk melarang mereka untuk tidak mengikuti pelatihan menjadi Saint."

"Bahkan perempuan sekecil Albafica juga?"

Sage mendongak, berhenti dari pekerjaannya mengoreksi hasil latihan menulis aksara Yunani milik Manigoldo.

(Dia memang mengharuskan para prajurit Athena untuk setidaknya bisa membaca dan berhitung dan, bagi mereka yang akan menjadi Gold Saint, berbicara dalam berbagai bahasa.)

"Albafica?"

Manigoldo, yang duduk di seberangnya, mengangguk. "Sejak kapan, 'sih, dia di sini? Sepertinya dia sudah terbiasa dengan latihan-latihan menjadi Saint, ya?"

"... Albafica sudah berada di sini sejak ia masih berupa bayi mungil."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar. Tapi, kau perlu mengoreksi sesuatu, Manigoldo."

"Apa?"

Sage mengetukkan pensil di tangannya kepada sebuah soal yang ia tandai. "Jawabanmu untuk soal ini salah, dan..."

"... Dan?"

"... Albafica itu laki-laki."

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] _Kyoukou-sama_: Paus / _Grand Pope_.

.

.

.

Review?


	2. A-5

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**II. A - 5**

.

.

.

Bangun, membersihkan diri, berganti pakaian, lalu membantu gurunya membuat sarapan adalah rutinitas Albafica tiap pagi. Setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan latihan selama beberapa jam di bawah pengawasan guru, istirahat siang, melanjutkan latihan kalau Lugonis tidak mood untuk membawanya berkeliling Sanctuary—untuk sekedar _refreshing_, dan melatih stamina serta kekuatan otot kakinya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bermain-main selayaknya anak-anak seusianya.

Tapi, tampaknya hal itu berubah semenjak kerajaan api menye—

—ahem.

Hal itu berubah semenjak semakin banyak anak-anak yang sebaya dengannya bergabung untuk berlatih di Sanctuary. Seperti misalnya Manigoldo, yang dibawa ke Sanctuary oleh _Kyoukou-sama_ bulan lalu, dan El Cid, yang ditemukan oleh dua orang Saint Perunggu dalam perjalanan mereka di Spanyol seminggu yang lalu.

"Oi, Albafica!"

Albafica, yang tengah berlatih di taman samping kuil Pisces, menoleh ke asal suara dan menemukan El Cid dan Manigoldo di balik semak-semak yang membatasi taman tersebut dengan area teras kuil. Kedua bocah itu melambai ke arahnya, mengisyaratkan padanya untuk datang mendekat, sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan sebuah pohon bambu—entah mereka dapatkan darimana—yang mereka panggul di bahu. Albafica menoleh ke arah Lugonis, meminta izin kepada sang guru untuk berhenti berlatih sejenak, dan segera mendekati dua orang sesama calon Saint itu begitu mendapatkan izin.

"Kau ada waktu?" Manigoldo tersenyum lebar. "Aku dan Cid akan meletakkan bambu ini di taman di samping kuil Virgo dan mendekorasinya untuk acara nanti malam!"

Bocah dengan surai biru langit itu memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Acara nanti malam?"

"Ulang tahun Manigoldo," El Cid gantian menjawab. "Hari ini. Dan karena tempo hari dia dengar cerita Wolf Tsubaki tentang Festival Tanabata, dia jadi ingin merayakannya dengan memandang langit berbintang dan segala macamnya, deh."

"Festival Ta—Tanabata?"

Dengan serius Albafica mendengarkan penjelasan El Cid dan Manigoldo tentang Tanabata—sejarah terciptanya festival tersebut, serta cara perayaannya di masyarakat saat itu. Sebagaimana anak kecil pada umumnya, ia tertarik dengan hal-hal yang asing baginya. Ia ingin sekali membantu dan merayakannya bersama. Hanya saja...

"Jadi," Manigoldo membungkuk sedikit, mendekatkan wajahnya dan membiarkan Albafica dengan jelas menatap matanya yang berkilat jahil, "kau mau ikut acaranya?"

Albafica menatap El Cid dan Manigoldo bergantian. Ia seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, lalu mendadak membalikkan badan dan berlari mendekati gurunya yang duduk santai di salah satu batu besar yang memang diperuntukan sebagai tempat duduk di taman tersebut. Lugonis sendiri kelihatan agak bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Albafica kembali mendekatinya dan bukannya menjawab tawaran Manigoldo.

"_Sensei_, Manigoldo mengundang untuk menghadiri acara ulang tahunnya."

"Oh, ya? Baik sekali."

"Apa _Sensei_ mau datang ke acaranya?"

Lugonis sedikit terkejut, lalu ekspresinya segera melunak. Sambil mengelus sayang kepala muridnya, ia berkata, "Tidak bisa, Albafica. Akan berbahaya kalau aku ke sana. Tapi, aku tidak melarangmu untuk menghadirinya, 'kok."

Lama Albafica menatap gurunya, hingga akhirnya ia kembali berbalik untuk mendekati kedua temannya yang menunggu keputusannya. Serta merta ia mengangkat dan menyilangkan tangan, lalu menggeleng sambil berkata, "Tidak bisa."

Manigoldo mengerutkan dahi, gusar. "Lho, kenapa? Kamu tidak dengar, ya, gurumu tadi bilang kalau dia tidak melarangmu untuk pergi?"

"Tapi kalau aku pergi, _Sensei_ akan sendirian di sini."

Manigoldo masih mengernyit tak senang. "Lalu memangnya kenapa? Gurumu, 'kan, bukan anak kecil yang harus ditemani setiap saat olehmu!"

Albafica tidak menjawab secara lisan, namun ia membalas ucapan lawan bicaranya itu dengan delikan tajam. El Cid, yang lebih dewasa dan mengerti bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan Albafica, menghela napas lalu berkata, "Sudahlah, Manigoldo. Kalau dia memang tidak mau, ya, tidak usah dipaksa."

Satu decak pelan, satu pelototan jengkel, dan Manigoldo akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi dengan diikuti oleh El Cid. Albafica menonton mereka menjauh hingga benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan sebelum berbalik dan melihat gurunya berekspresi marah.

Ya, Lugonis marah.

Tapi ia tidak memarahi Albafica. Ia hanya diam menatap Albafica dengan ekspresi tegasnya. Itu saja sudah cukup membuat murid sekaligus anak angkatnya itu menciut nyalinya dan menunduk agar tidak bertemu langsung dengan tatapan matanya. Lama mereka berdua saling diam, hingga akhirnya Lugonis berdiri dan berkata,

"Lanjutkan latihanmu."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Chapter yang super pendek. Maaf, deh, soalnya seharusnya chapter ini dan chapter depan bisa dijadikan satu chapter tapi karena satu dan lain hal saya jadikan dua bagian dan... _well_.

**aicchan:** IKR, IKR! _Opposite attract_ memang yang paling sip, pokoknya. Dan soal KarGel... ditunggu saja, ya. Soalnya Kardia dan Dègel baru nongol di Sanctuary sekitar... _6 years since this starting point_.

Akhir kata... review?


	3. EC-8

.

.

.

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**III. EC - 8**

.

.

.

Acara ulang tahun Manigoldo berlangsung sederhana. Seperti yang sudah ditentukan, kuil Virgo yang memang tidak dihuni siapapun menjadi tempat dilaksanakannya pesta—meskipun yang digunakan hanyalah bagian tamannya. Beberapa Saint kelas rendah datang untuk mengucapkan selamat dan memberikan kado kecil-kecilan kepada si bocah yang berulang tahun, menikmati kudapan yang disediakan, lalu pergi untuk beristirahat saat malam mulai larut, menyisakan beberapa orang asyik bercengkerama di taman tersebut.

Dari tempatnya berdiri di samping meja hidangan, El Cid mengamati sekitarnya. Di salah satu sudut taman terbentuk lingkaran kecil yang ia juluki 'Asosiasi Pecinta Astronomi'. Anggotanya adalah _Kyoukou _Sage, Leo Ilias dan adiknya, Sisyphus, dan Aspros, salah satu pemuda yang menjalani pelatihan untuk menjadi Gold Saint—sama seperti El Cid. Sesuai namanya, saat ini mereka sedang asyik membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan benda-benda langit dan kaitannya dengan kehidupan manusia. Di sudut lain, El Cid menemukan Manigoldo duduk di bawah pohon elm, menopang dagu sambil menatap langit berbintang.

Seolah-olah kesepian.

Bosan berdiri di sana, calon pewaris zirah Capricorn itu mendekati kawannya. Selain berniat menghapus ekspresi kesepian bercampur bosan yang tertera jelas di wajah Manigoldo, El Cid juga tidak ingin mencoba memahami penjelasan Ilias tentang makna dibalik terang-redupnya cahaya serta besar-kecilnya ukuran suatu bintang dan dampaknya kepada mereka yang terlahir di bawah peruntungan bintang-bintang.

"Manigoldo."

Sapaannya hanya cukup untuk membuat Manigoldo melirik ke arahnya sekilas. Selanjutnya bocah yang lebih muda darinya itu kembali menatap langit. Setelah mendudukan diri di samping si anak yang tengah berulang tahun, kembali ia mencoba membuat percakapan,

"Tidak mau pulang saja? Daripada bosan lalu tertidur di sini."

"Maunya begitu. Tapi, mana mungkin pendapatku didengarkan saat 'mereka' masih kerasukan roh-roh _shaman_ begitu."

El Cid tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Manigoldo, dan memang nyatanya para anggota Asosiasi sedang tidak bisa diganggu, kecuali sesuatu yang benar-benar luar biasa terjadi, seperti misalnya...

"Oh, Lugonis!"

Suara bersemangat Sage membuat El Cid dan Manigoldo kontan menoleh. Benar saja, Pisces Lugonis mendadak sudah berada di taman tersebut. Tentunya ia tidak sendiri—muridnya ada bersama dengannya, setengah tersembunyi di balik sosok besarnya. Disadari El Cid bahwa mata Albafica lurus terarah pada Manigoldo dan siswa termuda di Sanctuary itu tengah memeluk sebuah kotak yang dihias sederhana dengan pita biru. Meski begitu, tampaknya Albafica tidak punya inisiatif untuk langsung menghampiri Manigoldo, karena ia baru bergerak setelah Lugonis memberinya dorongan kecil di bahu.

Dan kini, Albafica berdiri di depan Manigoldo dengan tangan terulur untuk menyerahkan kado yang dibawanya.

"... selamat ulang tahun."

"Apa?" Manigoldo mengerjap, lalu tersadar bahwa ia terdengar sangat bodoh karena tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata tersebut. "Oh, ya." Tangannya menerima kado itu dengan sedikit canggung. "Trims. Tapi, kukira kau tidak mau datang?"

"Aku mau, 'kok."

"Tapi?"

Albafica sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Berkat latihan untuk menjadi Saint yang mereka jalani, El Cid dan Manigoldo berhasil menangkap kalimat yang digumamkan bocah itu.

"Tidak adil kalau aku bersenang-senang di sini bersama kalian sementara _Sensei_ harus tetap di kuilnya karena kondisi badannya, 'kan…"

Kalimat yang membuat keduanya saling pandang untuk membuat suatu kesepakatan melalui kontak mata singkat. Kesepakatan untuk mengelus kepala bocah polos di hadapan mereka itu dengan penuh rasa sayang dan gemas. Tindakan yang membuat Albafica kaget sekaligus kebingungan.

"Entah kamu itu terlalu baik atau apa," gumam Manigoldo sambil menyeringai tipis.

El Cid mengangguk setuju. Lalu, gerakan tangannya di atas kepala Albafica berhenti saat ia teringat sesuatu. Lekas ia pergi dari bawah pohon elm tersebut untuk mengambil sesuatu. Tidak terlalu lama; hanya butuh waktu kurang dari semenit dan ia sudah kembali berdiri di samping Manigoldo, menyodorkan dua lembar kertas tipis kepada Albafica yang masih memasang wajah bingung.

"Kau tahu ini apa, Albafica?" Bocah berambut biru terang itu menggeleng. "Tsubaki bilang ini namanya _tanzaku_. Setelah kau menuliskan permohonanmu di sini, kau gantungkan kertas-kertas ini di pohon bambu itu," El Cid menunjuk pohon bambu yang tertancap tak jauh dari tempat Asosiasi Pecinta Astronomi berkumpul, "dan permohonanmu akan terkabul!"

"Permohonanku...?"

Pemuda asal Spanyol tersebut mengangguk dan memasukkan kedua kertas yang dibawanya ke dalam genggaman Albafica. "Satu untukmu dan satu untuk gurumu. Tulislah bersama dengannya, lalu gantungkan di pohon itu."

Albafica menatap kertas-kertas di dalam genggamannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum berlari kecil ke arah Lugonis, yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam lingkaran Asosiasi dan secara efektif membuat Aspros dan Sisyphus—yang, tidak seperti Ilias dan Sage, belum memelajari cara untuk memproteksi diri dari ancaman racun Pisces—menyingkir dan beralih membicarakan tanaman-tanaman yang ada di taman Virgo tersebut.

Sementara Manigoldo membuka kado dari Albafica, El Cid mengamati guru dan murid itu berbicara sebentar, sebelum sama-sama bergerak menuliskan sesuatu di atas _tanzaku_ masing-masing menggunakan pena yang mereka pinjam dari Sage. Ia kira setelah keduanya selesai, mereka akan berjalan beriringan untuk menggantungkan _tanzaku_ tersebut ke pohon bambu. Namun yang ia lihat malah Lugonis memberi Albafica suatu perintah yang membuat bocah berambut biru itu kembali berlari mendekati pohon elm.

"_Sensei_ bilang lebih baik aku menggantungkannya bersama kalian."

"Hah?" Manigoldo-lah yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Kenapa begitu?"

Albafica mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa..."

"Eh, siapa juga yang bilang tidak mau!" Manigoldo buru-buru menyahut seraya beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia membersihkan jejak tanah dan rumput yang menempel di celananya, lalu menoleh ke arah El Cid. "Ikut, Cid?"

El Cid terdiam sejenak, seperti menimang-nimang sesuatu, untuk sejurus kemudian tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "Tidak, ah. Aku capek. Kalian berdua saja."

Manigoldo mengangkat sebelah alisnya, merasa El Cid menyembunyikan sesuatu namun saat itu ia terlalu malas untuk menebak-nebak ataupun bertanya langsung tentang apapun yang disembunyikan pemuda berambut hitam itu. Jadilah Albafica, ditemani Manigoldo, berusaha menggantungkan _tanzaku_ miliknya dan gurunya di pohon bambu, di antara _tanzaku_-_tanzaku_ lain, milik para peserta pesta yang telah hadir sebelumnya.

El Cid merasakan sebuah telapak tangan hangat mengacak-acak rambutnya secara tiba-tiba, dan ketika ia mendongak ia menemukan Sisyphus dan Aspros sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ada seringai kecil di wajah adik Ilias itu sementara tangannya tidak berhenti membuat rambut El Cid yang sudah berantakan menjadi semakin berantakan.

"Sisyphus, tolong berhenti sebelum kau membuat rambutku acak-acakan permanen."

"Kau sengaja, 'kan?"

"Sengaja apa?"

"Membuat mereka berduaan."

El Cid terdiam sejenak, menatap datar senyuman Sisyphus, sebelum ikut-ikutan tersenyum. "Tidak juga."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

_Hint_ Sissy x Asep-nya gagal wwww *dikemplang* Sebenarnya ini chapter favorit saya sejauh ini, karena, OSSANS COME TOGETHER~! Aaah bapak-bapak di LC (minus Youma) kenapa keren-keren semua, 'sih! Sayang, cepet mati semua... hiks...

**aicchan: **Asmita belum ada di sana, soalnya di timeline ini dia masih... hm, 4 tahun? Belum masuk Sanctuary, pokoknya. Soal KarGel... kamu nggak bakal nunggu lama, 'kok, karena saya bakal lompat-lompat timeline *nyengir* Mini Gold Saints... itu ada Sissy dan Asep (Aspros), meskipun mereka nggak bisa dibilang mini wwww Semoga suka chapter ini ^^

Dan! Saya nggak bakal bosan berhenti bilang... review?


	4. M-14

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**IV. M - 14**

.

.

.

"Berhenti di sana!"

Sosok tinggi dengan zirah emas tersebut kontan menghentikan langkahnya, yang baru saja menapaki tangga terakhir yang membawanya ke kuil Libra. Ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik dan begundal cilik yang meneriakkan perintah tadi sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan cara heroik: melompat memasuki tempat adegan berlangsung.

Si Begundal, seorang bocah dengan rambut berwarna biru sebahu yang lumayan berantakan, menunjuk ke arahnya dengan angkuh. "Serahkan keranjang buah itu padaku atau kau akan mati!"

Yang ditantang tertawa mengejek. Ia mengangkat keranjang buah yang dibawanya sambil balas tersenyum menantang. "Coba saja kalau kau bisa, Bocah!"

Senang karena tantangannya dijawab, sang Penantang mulai mengambil ancang-ancang dan segera menerjang lawannya.

Sayang, serangannya terpaksa berhenti di tengah-tengah karena mendadak tubuhnya tak bisa digerakan. Lingkaran es tipis membelit tubuhnya, secara efektif membuatnya tak bisa bergerak sesenti pun.

"Kardia!"

Sosok kecil lainnya muncul di hadapan Manigoldo. Kali ini adalah seorang pemuda yang sepantar dengan si begundal cilik—Kardia—dan berambut hijau mencolok. Seperti yang bisa diduga, ialah pelaku yang membuat pertarungan antara Kardia dan Manigoldo terhenti bahkan sebelum benar-benar dimulai.

"Lepaskan aku, Dègel!" Kardia meronta, meskipun tahu seberapa keras ia mencoba, ia tidak akan bisa terlepas kecuali Dègel menginginkannya begitu.

Dan memang calon pewaris Cloth Aquarius tersebut tidak memiliki niat untuk memenuhi perintah kawannya itu. Ia lebih memilih mengabaikan protes-protes Kardia dan membungkuk penuh penyesalan kepada Manigoldo.

"Mohon maafkan ketidaksopanan Kardia, Manigoldo-_senpai_, juga maafkan aku yang lalai mengawasinya," tutur Dègel sopan, masih membungkuk.

Dègel dan Kardia adalah dua tambahan baru dalam jajaran calon pewaris zirah emas yang ditemukan oleh Krest, mantan Saint Aquarius yang level sepuhnya lebih tinggi daripada _Kyoukou _Sage. Dègel, sebagai murid langsung dari Krest, akan mewarisi posisi sang guru, sementara Kardia kelak akan dianugerahi zirah Scorpio. Keduanya dengan segera menjadi sahabat karib begitu bertemu di Sanctuary, meski pada awalnya Dègel terlihat sedikit memaksakan diri dalam pertemanannya itu. Ia sempat menganggap Kardia sekadar beban sekaligus target latihan—Krest memintanya untuk selalu mengontrol kondisi jantung Kardia. Lumayan, bisa sekaligus berlatih mengendalikan Cosmo-nya. Beruntung setelah lama waktu berselang, kooperasi tersebut berubah menjadi persahabatan yang murni.

Manigoldo, yang kini tengah berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tingkah kedua juniornya yang sangat kontras itu, menyeringai dan menjawab, "Tidak masalah. Aku senang-senang saja kalau ada yang menantangku bertarung—mumpung senggang." Ia tertawa, lalu meraih dua buah apel dari keranjang dan menyerahkannya pada Dègel. "Untuk kalian berdua. Latihan yang akur, sana, supaya bisa cepat menjadi Saint sepertiku."

Dègel balas tersenyum. "Terima kasih." Ada jeda selama sepersekian detik saat ia melirik keranjang di tangan Manigoldo dan ia melanjutkan, "Salam untuk Albafica-_senpai_."

Cancer muda itu tertegun sejenak sebelum mengangguk, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kuil Libra demi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kuil terakhir dari deretan Kuil Zodiak—Kuil Pisces. Seperti yang bisa diduga banyak orang, ia hendak mengunjungi Albafica. Murid Lugonis satu-satunya itu jatuh sakit beberapa hari yang lalu dan dikabarkan baru sembuh pagi ini. Begitu berita kesembuhannya mencapai telinga Manigoldo, ia langsung melesat ke Rodorio untuk membeli buah-buahan yang kini berada di keranjang yang ia tenteng, diperuntukan pada manusia tercantik se-Sanctuary itu.

Jujur, ketika ia mendengar berita tentang Albafica terkapar di ranjang karena sakit, Manigoldo lumayan terkejut. Tujuh tahun ia berteman dengan Albafica dan baru sekali ini bocah anti-sosial itu jatuh sakit. Menurut Lugonis, Albafica terserang demam karena terlalu banyak berlatih. Tapi, bukankah dulu juga Albafica sering memforsir diri saat berlatih, namun tidak pernah sampai ambruk selama seminggu penuh? Manigoldo curiga Lugonis berbohong, tapi kalau ia terang-terangan menuding sang Saint senior, bisa-bisa ia dilempari mawar beracun. Ia tidak senekat dan semasokis Kardia, oke.

Tanpa terasa kini ia sudah tiba di depan kuil ke-12. Perlahan ia nyalakan Cosmo-nya untuk memberi salam, namun setelah menunggu beberapa lama, ia tidak merasakan Cosmo Lugonis menyapanya balik. Dengan seenak hati ia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sang tuan rumah tidak ada di tempat—mungkin sedang mendatangi _Kyoukou_ Sage untuk membicarakan entah apa.

Berpikir sejenak, Manigoldo memutuskan untuk berjalan ke samping kuil. Sekitar dua puluh langkah kemudian, ia tiba di sebuah jendela yang setengah tertutup tirai. Dari celah yang tersedia, bisa dilihatnya Albafica berbaring di ranjang. Dan meskipun matanya menutup, sepertinya pemuda cantik itu sedang tidak tidur karena Manigoldo mendengar suara serak menyapa,

"Kenapa tidak masuk dari pintu depan, Manigoldo?"

Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu menyeringai, lalu tanpa mengucap permisi memanjat naik jendela agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam ruangan. "Tadinya Cuma mau lihat apa kau sedang tidur atau tidak, 'sih. 'Kan, percuma kalau aku masuk lewat pintu depan, mengetuk pintu kamarmu sampai capek, eh tahu-tahunya kau tidur pulas," Manigoldo beralasan.

"Tadinya aku memang tidur, tapi terbangun karena merasakan Cosmo-mu dari arah pekarangan kuil," Albafica menyahut lemah. "Ada keperluan apa?"

"Hanya ingin menjengukmu." Sang Cancer meletakkan keranjang buah yang dibawanya di atas meja kecil di salah satu sudut ruangan, lalu berjalan mendekati ranjang. "Jadi? Kau sakit apa? Tumben sekali."

Alis Manigoldo sedikit terangkat saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Albafica. Perubahan yang cukup cepat, namun karena begitu cepatnya itulah jadi terasa ganjil. Dari santai, ke tegang, lalu ke santai yang jelas seperti dipaksakan. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan pemuda berambut biru panjang itu

"Demam... mungkin?"

Jawaban yang lebih mirip pertanyaan itu semakin membuat Manigoldo curiga. "Kenapa menjawabnya seperti ragu-ragu begitu?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Albafica memotong cepat, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia tidak mau melanjutkan topik pembicaraan tersebut. "Kalau kau tidak ada keperluan yang lebih penting lagi denganku, pulanglah. Aku masih sedikit tidak enak."

"Benarkah?"

Albafica membuka mulut, mungkin hendak menjawab "Aku baik-baik saja", namun suaranya tidak keluar. Ia dikagetkan dengan tangan Manigoldo yang tiba-tiba saja terjulur untuk menyentuh keningnya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang begitu menakutkan melekat pada telapak tangan sang Cancer, dengan cepat Albafica beringsut di dalam selimutnya, menyembunyikan diri sepenuhnya agar ia tidak bisa tersentuh langsung oleh Manigoldo.

Reaksi tersebut jelas di luar dugaan Manigoldo.

"Alba—?"

"Pergilah!" Suara Albafica teredam tebalnya selimut yang ia gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya—entah dari apa—namun bisa terdengar cukup jelas. Menyentak. Penuh emosi. Lagi-lagi tak terduga. "Kau sudah selesai menjengukku, 'kan? Pulanglah!"

Ingin rasanya Manigoldo meledak saat itu juga. Ia tidak berniat melakukan sesuatu hal yang jahat, lalu kenapa Albafica mendadak marah-marah seperti itu? Tingkah lakunya hari ini benar-benar tidak wajar dan membuatnya sangat jengkel.

Tapi, entah kekuatan apa yang membuatnya menahan ledakan emosi itu dan memaksanya menuruti permintaan Albafica: keluar dari kuil Pisces.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

**__**_Guys._ Sebegitu anehnya kalau saya kasih Aspros petname Asep? Lebih aneh mana dari Maman, Aal, Dedep, Kardidi, Mita, Dedes, dan Popo? *geleng-geleng*

**aicchan: **Iya... itu. Saya mau nyelipin bagian itu tapi teman bilang kayaknya janggal kalau Dedep, usia 9 tahun, bisa sembunyi buat nonton pesta ultahnya Maman tanpa ketahuan peserta pesta yang lain. Anggap sajalah waktu itu Dedep malah sibuk melatih diri dan dia nggak suka ikut kakaknya hedon-hedonan jadi... *digaplok*

**tasyatazzu: **Jangan galau di kotak review orang *tabok* ... FINE. Fic spinoff-nya juga aku hiatusin aja proses pembuatannya. *ceritanya ngambek*

**Lizzy: **... maaf, ya. Meskipun sesungguhnya saya shipping Papa Illi dengan Mama Ninis juga, tapi... kesempatannya nggak ada. Mungkin bisa saya bikinin bonus story tapi jadinya bakal lamaaaaaaaa banget. Kalau pair lainnya, 'sih... diusahakan deh, meskipun mungkin bakal _subtle_ sekali orz

**black roses 00: **Akhirnya ada yang bertanya hahaa! Oke, mungkin nggak kelihatan jelas atau bahkan nggak terasa sama sekali, tapi saya punya niat untuk menulis tiap chapter berdasarkan sudut pandang karakter yang berbeda-beda. Contohnya, chapter ini berjudul M - 14, maksudnya chapter ini menceritakan suatu kejadian berdasarkan sudut pandang Manigoldo yang berusia 14 tahun. Dan yang saya maksud dengan sudut pandang itu bukan sudut pandang orang pertama, ya. Tapi... gimana ngejelasinnya, ya? Intinya begitulah. *dilempar bata*

_Gochisousamadeshita.__ Anata-tachi no review ga totemo oishii desu yo. Mou ichido onegaishimasu? _*plak*


	5. EC-15

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**V. EC - 15**

.

.

.

Di antara sekian banyak pemuda yang berlatih di Sanctuary, hanya El Cid yang sangat dekat dengan Manigoldo. Mungkin karena jarak usia mereka hanya terpaut tujuh bulan, atau karena mereka memulai pelatihan hampir bersamaan, atau mungkin juga karena nasib mereka kurang lebih sama—yatim piatu yang dibesarkan di jalanan selama beberapa saat sebelum ditemukan oleh Saint Athena.

Maka dari itu, jika Manigoldo sedang bosan, ia pasti akan muncul untuk mengusili El Cid. Atau ketika ia sedang jengkel karena dihukum Sage. Atau apapun. Ia selalu datang ke tempat El Cid untuk meracau tentang banyak hal.

Tidak terkecuali hari ini.

El Cid, yang baru saja selesai berlatih dan hendak beristirahat untuk makan siang dan tidur siang sejenak, merasakan cosmo Manigoldo yang familiar mendekat. Dan benar saja—tak lama kemudian Saint Cancer yang baru itu sudah muncul di hadapannya dengan wajah masam, yang membuat El Cid mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda heran.

Kalau ingatannya benar, Manigoldo seharusnya baru saja kembali dari kuil Pisces untuk menjenguk Albafica yang baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya. Mengunjungi Albafica adalah salah satu aktivitas favorit Manigoldo sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu—sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa murid Lugonis itu adalah cinta monyet sang Cancer yang masih terjaga sampai sekarang—dan ia nyaris tidak pernah tidak tersenyum setelah kunjungannya selesai.

Jadi, kenapa sekarang Saint Emas muda itu kelihatannya tidak senang?

"Kau kenapa?" Ia langsung memulai pembicaraan setelah jarak di antara mereka berdua hanya tinggal satu jengkal. "Bertengkar dengan Albafica?"

Manigoldo menatap El Cid sebentar, menghela napas, lalu mulai bercerita panjang lebar tentang apa yang terjadi saat ia mengunjungi Albafica tadi. Pemuda asal Italia itu begitu animatif saat bercerita—tubuhnya tak berhenti bergerak untuk menggambarkan insiden yang baru saja terjadi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebagai pendengar yang baik, El Cid hanya diam, menonton dan mendengarkan. Ia biarkan Manigoldo meracau sampai puas, baru ia memberikan komentarnya.

"Kalau menurutku, 'sih... memang kau yang salah, Manigoldo."

El Cid segera mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Manigoldo yang sudah membuka mulut untuk protes.

"Dengarkan dulu dengan tenang." Pintanya setengah jengkel. "Kau bilang tadi tiba-tiba Albafica menolak untuk disentuh olehmu?"

Manigoldo mengangguk. "Padahal biasanya dia tidak pernah protes saat kuacak-acak rambutnya, atau saat kucubiti, atau—"

"Kau merasa tingkahnya itu mirip seseorang, tidak?" El Cid buru-buru memotong, malas mendengarkan betapa 'intim'nya dua orang itu.

Sang Cancer membuka mulutnya lagi, sepertinya hendak mengatakan "Mana kutahu!" ketika mendadak ia teringat sesuatu. Atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Dan kesadaran mendadak itu membuatnya membelalakan mata dan kehilangan kekuatan untuk berkata-kata.

El Cid memutuskan untuk menyebutkan jawabannya sekaligus memastikan bahwa pikiran mereka berdua sama. "Persis seperti apa yang akan diucapkan ataupun dilakukan Lugonis-_sensei_ kalau kita berani mendekati beliau. Sepertinya Albafica juga mulai memasuki tahap akhir pelatihannya. Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan sakitnya kemarin itu dan—"

"Jadi, kita tidak bisa lagi bermain dengannya?" Manigoldo menginterupsi kalimatnya dengan tidak sabaran. "Albafica akan jadi super anti-sosial seperti gurunya?"

"Sayangnya, ya. Begitulah nasib seorang Pisces, menurut penuturan Ilias-_sensei_."

Lalu keduanya sama-sama diam. Masing-masing tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, tak menggubris suara-suara di luar batin mereka—El Cid bahkan mengabaikan raungan perutnya yang menjerit minta asupan gizi. Lama sekali, hingga akhirnya Manigoldo memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Terima kasih atas masukannya, Cid."

El Cid memandangi Manigoldo yang berbalik dan perlahan tetapi pasti berjalan menjauh. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Tanpa berbalik, Cancer muda itu melambai ke arahnya dan menjawab,

"Tidak menyerah!"

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

__Chapter kali ini singkat dan nggak jelas. Maaf. *sujud*

**aicchan: **Kalau beranjak lebih... baca Years of Youth-nya tasyatazzu aja gimana? Selama sepuluh chapter lebih, Kardia dibikin galau tapi sekarang sudah jadian sama Dégel *nyengir* Bukannya Kardia memang masokis? Disakiti sampai berdarah-darah tapi malah senang (karena bisa bertarung sampai mati), disakiti hatinya oleh Dégel pun dia rela dan terus ngejar-ngejar *beda lagi* Mita... kapan, ya? Maunya kapan? *eh*

Ayo terus review dan perbesar kesempatanmu untuk saya kabulkan rikuesnya! (Tapi boong... *dibuang ke Cocytus*)


	6. A-16

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**VI. A - 16**

.

.

.

Sepanjang 16 tahun hidupnya, belum pernah ia menangis sehisteris itu.

Menjerit hingga tenggorokannya sakit. Membiarkan bendungan air matanya dijebol keras, mengucur membasahi pipinya, membersihkan noda darah yang menciprat ke sana. Terus menerus, hingga sebuah tepukan lembut mendarat di bahunya yang belum berhenti berguncang. Kontan ia menoleh dan langsung bertatapan dengan sepasang mata beriris hijau laut yang menatapnya hangat.

_Kyoukou_ Sage.

Entah sejak kapan beliau sudah berada di taman mawar itu. Sebegitu tenggelamnya Albafica dalam kesedihannya sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari kedatangan sang pejabat tertinggi Sanctuary bersama para Gold Saint lainnya.

"Albafica," suara Sage yang berwibawa secara efektif menghentikan tremor tubuhnya, "mari kita berikan penghormatan yang pantas untuk gurumu."

Lama Albafica menunduk, menatap jasad gurunya yang telah berubah kaku, lalu mengangguk pelan. Segera setelah ia mengangguk, dirasakannya kekuatan tak kasat mata mengangkat tubuh besar Lugonis. Sage, dengan kekuatan psikokinesisnya, membawa tubuh dingin tersebut keluar dari area mawar beracun, menyerahkannya pada Aspros yang segera melangkah meninggalkan kuil Pisces bersama Sisyphus.

Meski sedikit limbung, Albafica berusaha berdiri dan berjalan. Ia ingin mengikuti kedua Gold Saint tadi, membantu mereka mengurusi proses penyucian dan pemakaman gurunya. Namun, baru dua langkah ia keluar dari taman mawar tersebut dan keseimbangannya oleng. Beruntung seseorang menangkapnya, namun sebelum sempat ia melihat wajah penolongnya, pandangannya mengabur dengan cepat lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Begitu ia terbangun, ia sudah berbaring di ranjangnya dan bau masakan lezat menyerang indera penciumannya. Albafica, meskipun merasa sedikit pusing, perlahan bangkit dari posisi berbaring, lalu, setelah yakin bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja jika menapaki tanah, berjalan keluar kamar. Yang menyambutnya berikutnya adalah sosok El Cid dan Manigoldo yang bergerak ke sana kemari di ruang makan kuil. Yang tertua sedang meletakkan sepiring roti bawang sementara yang lebih muda menuangkan sup ke mangkuk-mangkuk saat mereka menyadari keberadaannya.

"Selamat pagi, Putri Tidur," sapa Manigoldo sambil nyengir jahil. "Nyenyak, tidurnya? Ngomong-ngomong, tidak seperti penampilanmu—kau itu berat."

"A… apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Albafica mengajukan satu pertanyaan bodoh.

"Jelas, 'kan? Membuatkanmu sarapan. Sekaligus sarapan di sini."

El Cid mengangguk, lalu menimpali ucapan Manigoldo, "Makanlah. Setelah itu, kau bisa mandi dan kita akan ke Makam Saint bersama-sama."

Mendengar kata 'Makam Saint' yang menyelip di dalam jawaban El Cid, Albafica langsung teringat tentang apa yang terjadi sebelum ia mendadak tak sadarkan diri. Ekspresinya yang awalnya menegang karena kaget berubah muram. Bisa dirasakannya tubuhnya kembali bergetar, dan untuk mencegah pertanyaan semacam "kau baik-baik saja?" meluncur keluar dari mulut dua Gold Saint senior di depannya itu, Albafica berbalik dan berjalan pelan ke arah kamar mandi.

"Pergilah duluan. Aku… mau langsung mandi saja."

.

.

.

Alasannya menghindari sarapan bersama dengan El Cid dan Manigoldo cukup jelas—ia tidak ingin berada di dekat mereka untuk sementara ini. Atau di dekat siapapun. Ia teringat kondisi tubuhnya dan, meniru teladan gurunya, ia tidak ingin berteman dekat dengan siapapun karena takut membahayakan nyawa mereka.

Albafica menggerakan tangan kanannya hingga ia bisa melihat jari-jarinya. Jari-jari yang, perlu ia akui, sama sekali tidak mulus karena terlalu sering bersentuhan dengan duri-duri mawar. Banyak luka gores di sana-sini, namun yang ia perhatikan hanya satu titik: luka yang paling baru, yang tertoreh tiga hari yang lalu.

Luka tempat darahnya dan darah gurunya bertukar.

Ritual Ikatan Merah, gurunya memberi nama. Ritual yang jika dilakukan secara rutin maka lama kelamaan darahnya akan semakin beracun, membuatnya semakin kebal terhadap segala macam racun di dunia ini. Ritual yang penting dilaksanakan jika ia mengharapkan dapat menggantikan gurunya sebagai Saint Pisces. Ritual yang rela ia jalani demi memahami dan menemani gurunya yang telah lama mengisolasi diri sendiri dari dunia pergaulan karena kondisi tubuh beliau yang dapat membahayakan nyawa orang lain.

Efek dari melaksanakan ritual tersebut untuk pertama kalinya: ia langsung sakit parah. Sistem imunnya berjuang keras melawan invasi racun dari darah Lugonis yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Albafica tidak ingat apa-apa saja yang pernah terjadi padanya tiap kali ia selesai melakukan ritual, namun sang guru bercerita bahwa ia kejang-kejang, menggeliat kesakitan, demam, hingga nyaris dibawa Kematian ke alam lain. Namun, entah karena tekadnya yang besar atau memang ia sudah ditakdirkan agar suatu saat dapat mengenakan Pisces Cloth, ia selalu berhasil melewati masa-masa sulit tersebut.

Dan memang terbukti bahwa seperti itulah takdirnya. Ialah Saint Pisces baru Sanctuary. Posisi tersebut berhasil diraihnya setelah ia membunuh gurunya dengan racun di dalam darahnya.

Membunuh.

Ia seorang pembunuh.

Lagi, bahunya berguncang.

Lagi, air matanya tumpah, menyatu dengan air hangat yang ia gunakan untuk membilas tubuhnya.

Lagi, rasa sedih melingkupinya, membuatnya merasa sesak tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa untuk melenyapkannya.

Albafica meringkuk di dalam bak mandi, memeluk dirinya sendiri. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Meraung keras dalam hati. Ia belum bisa melepaskan kepergian gurunya dengan ikhlas.

"Mau berendam sampai kapan?"

Albafica tidak perlu menoleh untuk mengenali siapa yang mengajaknya bicara itu.

"Itu urusanku, bukan? Pergilah duluan bersama El Cid ke Makam Saint."

Dalam hati, Albafica mengatai dirinya sendiri bodoh karena suaranya bergetar, membiarkan Manigoldo mendeteksi bahwa ia sedang menangis. Lagi. Ia mengira Manigoldo akan segera meledeknya cengeng atau apa, namun menit-menit berikutnya berlalu dalam keheningan.

Hingga akhirnya sebuah telapak tangan menyentuh lembut ubun-ubunnya, diikuti ceramah singkat,

"Bukankah ia berkata padamu kalau ia akan selalu ada di sisimu? Kau pikir dia akan senang berdiri di sampingmu sambil melihatmu menangis dan menyalahkan diri sendiri seperti ini?"

Albafica tersentak kaget dan langsung berbalik, menatap Manigoldo curiga. "Bagaimana kau…?"

"—tahu tentang apa yang dia katakan di detik-detik kematiannya?" Cancer muda itu tertawa mencemooh. "Haloo? Sebegitu fokusnya kau pada latihanmu sampai lupa kalau teman masa kecilmu yang satu ini adalah murid _Kyoukou_ Sage dan sudah mendapat gelar Saint Cancer sekarang? Mengerti? Saint Cancer. Kekuatanku berkaitan dengan roh manusia—oke, sebenarnya tidak hanya manusia, tapi itu tidak perlu dihabas—jadi… kau paham, 'kan?"

Kawannya terlihat melongo bingung selama beberapa detik, sebelum pemahaman akhirnya merasukinya dan ia langsung mengangguk. "Kau bertemu dengan roh guruku."

"Ya. Tanpa kukatakan pun sebenarnya kau tahu wejangan macam apa yang ingin disampaikannya padamu, 'kan?"

Ada jeda panjang di mana keduanya saling beradu pandang tanpa perubahan gerakan satu milimeter pun. Jeda tersebut dipecahkan oleh Albafica, yang kembali berbalik dan mendadak saja menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam bak mandi, yang jelas saja membuat Manigoldo terkejut. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu siap berteriak panik ketika Albafica kembali menarik diri hingga kepalanya muncul di permukaan air.

"Terima kasih, Manigoldo. Kau boleh pergi duluan—aku masih ingin membilas diri."

Sejenak, tidak ada reaksi dari Manigoldo sementara ia mengamati Albafica yang masih berada di dalam air. Begitu yakin bahwa pewaris Pisces Cloth itu berkata jujur, ia menyunggingkan senyum lega, menepuk kepala yang tertutup surai biru bak sutra tersebut, lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar mandi untuk mengajak El Cid pergi bersamanya.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

... Apa Albafica jadi terlalu lenje? Kalau iya, bilang ya u.u

**aicchan: **Hush, yang sopan. Itu murid kesayangan Sage! XD Ooh maunya cepet-cepet... kabulin nggak, ya? Bagusnya dikabulin apa nggak, ya~ *dor*

**Lizzy:** KarGel, ya... hm, bagaimana kalau paksa **tasyatazzu** untuk mengupdate Years of Youth-nya? KarGel buatan dia asyik, lho *nyengir* Kalau dia membela diri dengan alasan skripsi, terus paksa! Bilang, mindahin naskah jadi ke doc FFN nggak bakal makan waktu lebih dari 15 menit! Selamat berjuang~! *eh*

Nah, akhir kata... review? :)


	7. M-18

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**VII. M - 18**

.

.

.

Pemakaman itu berlangsung khidmat.

Begitu khidmat sampai Manigoldo merasa bosan.

Banyak orang menghadirinya, mulai dari kalangan prajurit rendah sampai Gold Saint. Meskipun terkenal anti-sosial dan jarang muncul di depan khalayak, kabar tentang segala jasanya semasa ia masih aktif membuat mereka semua menyayangi dan menghormati Lugonis, sama besarnya dengan yang mereka rasakan terhadap Leo Ilias, yang baru saja meninggal dua tahun yang lalu.

Manigoldo melirik sekelilingnya. Ia berdiri bersama para Gold Saint lainnya, di belakang Sage-_sensei_-nya tersayang. Ada Sagittarius Sisyphus, yang berdiri mengapit keponakannya, Regulus, bersama Capricorn El Cid. Ada juga Gemini Aspros, yang akan sesekali melirik ke satu arah—tempat saudara kembarnya, Defteros, secara sembunyi-sembunyi ikut menghadiri upacara pemakaman tersebut. Di sebelahnya berdiri Taurus Hasgard dan Virgo Asmita—dua orang yang baru dilantik menjadi Gold Saint beberapa tahun yang lalu—yang sama-sama khusyuk mendengarkan doa yang diucapkan oleh sang_ Kyoukou-sama_. Aquarius Dègel dan Scorpio Kardia berdiri berdampingan, seolah fokus mendengarkan namun sebenarnya tengah asyik mengamati Pisces Albafica, yang berdiri sangat dekat dengan makam palsu yang tengah mereka kelilingi.

Ya, makam palsu.

Sebelum acara pemakaman dimulai, Albafica mendatangi Sage dan memohon agar diizinkan memakamkan jasad Lugonis di taman mawar di samping kuil Pisces. Tidak ada alasan apapun yang diutarakan—Sage dengan segera memberikan izinnya dan mengatur segalanya. Acara pemakaman ini hanyalah formalitas belaka, sekaligus penampilan debut Albafica sebagai Saint Pisces yang baru.

Meski begitu, di luar dugaan Manigoldo, Albafica dapat menguasai diri dengan baik. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, padahal beberapa saat yang lalu ia menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam pelukannya. Mungkin ada kaitannya dengan fakta bahwa yang berada di dalam gundukan tanah itu bukanlah jasad Lugonis atau Albafica memang berusaha menunjukkan kedewasaannya, mencoba menjadi contoh bagi semua orang—bahwa mereka tidak perlu sedih berlebihan ketika dihadapkan dengan kematian seseorang yang begitu disayang.

Acara terus berjalan, namun Manigoldo merasakan sesuatu hal yang aneh terjadi pada tubuhnya. Awalnya ia kira hanya pusing biasa, namun semakin lama semakin terasa seperti ribuan jarum menusuk-nusuk kepalanya, lalu menyebar ke bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Napasnya sesak. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, namun perlahan keseimbangannya oleng dan hal itu segera disadari oleh Hasgard yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Baik-baik saja, Manigoldo?" tanya pria bertubuh besar itu, cemas.

"Er… _yeah_. Cuma sedikit pusing. Sori, tapi biarkan aku bersandar padamu sebentar, Hasgard," ucap Manigoldo sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar, berpura-pura kuat.

Acara terus berlangsung tanpa terganggu apapun. Begitu doa selesai dipanjatkan, satu persatu para Saint meninggalkan, hingga yang tersisa di sana hanyalah _Kyoukou_ Sage dan para Gold Saint. Dari pengelihatan matanya yang mulai memberat, sekilas ia melihat Sage menghadap ke arahnya, namun detik berikutnya ia malah berbicara pada Sisyphus. Manigoldo tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, meskipun seharusnya dengan pendengarannya yang sudah terlatih cukup baik ia bisa melakukannya. Mungkin karena kepalanya terasa semakin berdentum-dentum. Terlalu sakit untuk memfungsikan indera pendengarannya dengan baik.

"Manigoldo."

Seseorang merangkulnya pundaknya secara tiba-tiba. Fokus matanya kabur sehingga ia tak bisa jelas melihat siapa si pemeluk itu. Beruntung ia hapal suara kamerad-kameradnya.

"El… Cid?"

"Ya. Bertahanlah sejenak. Sisyphus sedang membawa Albafica menjauh, lalu kita bisa membawamu ke kuilmu."

"Hah…? Apa hubungannya dengan Al—"

"Kau menyentuhnya, 'kan?"

Suara Aspros ikut bergabung, dan sedetik setelahnya ia merasakan sentilan kuat di dahinya.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau terus berlatih agar kau bisa memproteksi diri dari racun yang menguar dari aroma di sekitar tubuh Saint Pisces, tapi kau belum menguasai caranyanya! Jangan bertindak bodoh dengan seenaknya menyentuh Albafica, Manigoldo," desis sang Gemini.

_Ah._

Itu rupanya.

"Kau dengar aku, Mani—!?"

Teguran Aspros terpotong. Semuanya mendadak berubah gelap di mata Manigoldo.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi chapter pendek ahaha. Yang minta Mita~ tuh, muncul ahaha! *dilempar sendal*

**aicchan:** Gitu-gitu, 'kan, si Maman punya sisi baik, jadi ya betah aja deh. Wong kadang mereka ganti-gantian curhat, Maman ngegalau soal Aal, Cid ngegalau soal Sissy (eaaaa). Oh, ya, ditunggu aja ya giliran Mita nongol dalam porsi yang lebih besar hehe

**black roses 00: **Wow, bisa nebak, ya? Hebat! *tepuk tangan* Yah, soalnya ceritanya, 'kan, lompat-lompat. Supaya pembaca nggak terlalu bingung sama timelinenya. Insyaallah apdet setiap hari menjelang tengah malam, tapi kayaknya sebentar lagi bakal melambat apdetnya XD

Maturnuwun review ne, mbak, mas. Kulo jaluk review maning ora nopo-nopo to?


	8. EC-19

.

.

.

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**VIII. EC - 19**

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Dègel."

Pemuda berambut sewarna jamrud itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan, El Cid-_senpai_."

Dua orang Saint yang bertetangga itu berjalan beriringan mendaki tangga Sanctuary, hendak kembali ke kuil masing-masing. Mereka baru saja kembali dari kuil Cancer, di mana mereka melakukan perawatan pada Manigoldo yang mendadak jatuh sakit setelah acara pemakaman Lugonis berakhir.

"Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau racun di dalam tubuh Albafica-_senpai_ sekuat itu, sampai-sampai hanya menyentuhnya sedikit saja bisa membuat sistem pernafasan Manigoldo-_senpai_ terganggu," sang Aquarius membuka topik sambil terus berjalan. Hanya beberapa anak tangga lagi hingga mereka tiba di kuil Capricorn.

El Cid tidak menyahut. Berbeda dengan kawan-kawannya yang sukses ditipu dengan penuturan Manigoldo bahwa Cancer muda itu hanya menyentuh kepala Albafica sejenak, ia tahu kebenarannya. Bahwa sesungguhnya sakitnya pemuda itu disebabkan oleh kontak langsung dengan darah beracun Albafica, yang mengalir keluar dari ujung jarinya yang terluka. El Cid melihatnya dengan kedua mata kepalanya sendiri, namun sayang pikirannya saat itu dipenuhi berbagai macam hal sehingga ia sama sekali melupakan isu tentang betapa berbahayanya darah Saint Pisces.

Lamunan penuh sesal El Cid dipecah saat telinganya menangkap suara Dègel.

"Albafica-_senpai_…"

Mendongak, Saint Capricorn itu sadar bahwa mereka telah tiba di depan kuilnya dan berdiri di dekat pintu masuk kuil adalah Albafica. Terlihat jelas bahwa ia menunggu kedatangan mereka entah sejak kapan. El Cid bisa menduga tujuan Albafica, namun, hanya untuk memastikan, ia tetap bertanya,

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau perlukan, Albafica?"

Pemilik surai berwarna biru terang itu mengangguk tanpa ragu-ragu. "Bagaimana kondisi Manigoldo?"

_Nah, 'kan_.

Dègel, walaupun digosipkan memiliki IQ di atas Aspros, melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan polos. "Bagaimana bisa—?"

"Aku melihatnya mendadak bertingkah aneh saat proses pemakaman masih berjalan," potong Albafica cepat, sedikit tak sabaran. "Dan saat aku akan mengecek kondisinya, tiba-tiba saja Sisyphus mengajakku pergi bersama Regulus. Jelas ada yang aneh. Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Manigoldo?"

Dègel dan El Cid saling pandang. Sebelum meninggalkan kuil Cancer tadi, semua Gold Saint yang membantu merawat Manigoldo sudah diwanti untuk berhati-hati dalam berbicara ataupun bersikap di depan Albafica oleh _Kyoukou _Sage; beliau tidak ingin tambahan terbaru dalam jajaran Saint Emas itu tahu, lalu menyalahkan diri sendiri padahal akar masalahnya disebabkan oleh kelalaian Manigoldo sendiri. Namun, keduanya sama-sama tahu bahwa Albafica tidak akan menyerah sebelum diberi jawaban yang diinginkan.

Menghela napas, El Cid memutuskan untuk menjawab. "Racunmu membuat otot-otot pernafasannya berubah kaku. Tapi, tenang saja, kami berhasil menolongnya sebelum paru-parunya ikut dibuat berhenti bekerja."

Baik Dègel maupun El Cid bisa melihat dengan jelas perubahan ekspresi di wajah Albafica. Dari gusar, ke terkejut, lalu melembut. Mulutnya bergerak cepat, mengucap "Syukurlah" tanpa suara. Ia lalu berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh, meninggalkan area pintu masuk seolah hendak kembali ke kuilnya sendiri. Berpikir bahwa Albafica sudah mulai mengutuki diri sendiri di dalam batin, El Cid bergegas menyusul lelaki yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Albafica!"

Seruan El Cid berhasil membuat sang Pisces berhenti melangkah dan menoleh, sekedar untuk memastikan apakah jarak di antara keduanya cukup aman untuk berinteraksi.

"Sakitnya Manigoldo bukan karena kesalahanmu, tapi—"

"—karena salahnya sendiri, 'kan?"

"—ya." El Cid menyahut secara spontan, namun langsung berhenti. Kaget karena Albafica tahu apa yang hendak ia ucapkan.

Albafica menghela napas panjang, lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil berkata, "Aku tidak akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri kalau aku tahu bahwa sesuatu terjadi karena kelalaian orang lain, El Cid, Dègel." Ujung-ujung bibirnya sedikit tertarik ke atas, membentuk senyum tipis. "Tolong omeli dia kalau dia sudah baikan dan bilang padanya aku tidak akan mempertanggung jawabkan apapun kalau ia mengulangi kesalahan yang sama. Kau juga tidak perlu menolongnya kalau dia sekarat lagi, Dègel."

Dègel mengangguk ragu. Ekspresi datar Albafica membuat kalimat yang diucapkannya tidak seperti candaan.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, El Cid, aku akan kembali ke—"

"Ada."

Albafica mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memberi gestur bahwa ia memberi ijin pada El Cid untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Pria dengan surai hitam legam itu terlihat sedikit bimbang apakah akan mengajukan pertanyaannya atau tidak, tapi, toh, pada akhirnya ia katakan juga.

"Setelah ini, apa kau akan mengisolasi dirimu dari kami, seperti yang Lugonis-_sensei_ lakukan?"

Angin berhembus sementara keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Bahkan, setelah menunggu lama, El Cid tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti. Tanggapan Albafica hanya berupa senyuman misterius yang membuat jantung Dègel dan El Cid berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Setelahnya, ia membalikkan badan dan berjalan santai meninggalkan kuil Capricorn.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Aal tidak segalau yang kalian pikir, _guys_. Mwahaha! Dan saya suka banget bikin Dègel jadi anak manis dengan manggil semua seniornya pakai embel-embel _senpai_. Padahal aslinya nggak. Uguu.

**aicchan: **pffft! XD Masih ada yang nama semacam anak gaul Jakarta, 'kok. Reggie, misalnya. Sabar, bu, sabar. Setelah ini ada kesempatan untuk nongol lagi, 'kok. Tapi idenya bagus, tuh, Maman semedi nyari wangsit di kuil Virgo! Ga sekalian aja ke Libra, kebetulan lagi kosong jadi bisa lebih anteng XD

**Cherry-Sakura05: **Sissy... Sissy ada, 'kan, di chapter 3? Terus nongol nama doang di chapter kemarin hehe *dilempar sendal* Oh, belum baca Albafica Gaiden, ya? Kalau kamu nggak keberatan sama spoiler... well, Lugonis menemukan Albafica yang masih bayi di atas semak mawar beracunnya, jadi dari masih orok Albafica udah ada di Sanctuary XD

**Lizzy:** ... beneran mau kamu lakuin? LOL Bilang aja "Bu tasyatazzu, update Years of Youth satuuuu kali aja, dong. Nanti saya bantu dengan doa supaya skripsi dan sidangnya lancar, deh. Doa anak-anak yang belum terlalu bejat macam saya, 'kan, lebih didengarkan. Ya ya ya ya ya (tidak terbatas) ya? Trims!" di kotak review gitu. Nerornya sekali aja, kalau kebanyakan kasian XD Dan kami dekat? _Well_, dia dokter cinta saya *cailah* nggak, kita dekat karena selera kita berdua kebanyakan sama, jadi yah~

**black roses 00: **Begitulah, hehe. Masih ada yang kurang, lho, Gold Saint-nya XD Aaaa kamu baca crossover itu ternyata? Makasih banyak! *peluk cium*

Yang menanti Asmita! Yang menanti Defteros! Silahkan tunggu chapter depan. Yang menanti Sisyphus dan Aspros? Ng... tunggu saja kesempatan nyelipin mereka di cerita (eaaaa).

Review?


	9. S-9 pt1

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**IX. S - 9**

.

.

.

Bunyi gemerisik rerumputan yang tersibak mengiringi langkahnya menembus padang rumput luas yang menghubungkan Sanctuary dengan desa terdekat. Sesekali ia akan berhenti karena gaun putih panjangnya tersangkut patahan ranting atau terinjak kakinya sendiri sehingga ia nyaris jatuh. Tapi ia baru berhenti sepenuhnya ketika ia tidak lagi bisa melihat bangunan-bangunan Sanctuary dari tempatnya berdiri.

Ia baru saja akan menarik napas lega ketika seseorang menyapanya.

"Athena-_sama_?"

Kontan sang Dewi berbalik, setengah panik karena mengira suruhan _Kyoukou-sama_ berhasil menemukannya. Mata hijaunya membulat saat melihat siapa si penyapa itu.

"Pisces… Albafica…?"

Albafica mengangkat sebelah alisnya, sedikit heran kenapa junjungannya itu menyebut nama dan gelarnya seperti tidak yakin. Setelah sekenanya menyimpulkan bahwa gadis kecil itu masih belum bisa mengingat nama-nama abdinya, kini ia mencoba memikirkan alasan mengapa beliau berkeliaran di luar area aman Sanctuary, namun gagal.

"Athena-_sama_, sebaiknya Anda segera kembali ke istana Anda. _Kyoukou-sama_ pasti sedang mencari Anda," tegurnya kalem.

"Aku tahu," titisan Dewi Perang itu membalas cepat. "Ta-tapi sudah lama aku tidak berjalan-jalan keluar Sanctuary. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar, jadi…"

"Apa udara di Sanctuary tidak segar?"

"Bu-bukan begitu. Hanya saja…"

Sementara dewi kecilnya sibuk memikirkan cara merangkai kata-kata yang bagus, Albafica tersenyum kecil. Ia bukan tipe yang suka menjahili orang, tapi, untuk hari ini saja, sepertinya ia dalam mood untuk sedikit bersikap kurang ajar kepada sang Dewi dan mengusili beliau.

"Albafica!"

Pasangan majikan dan bawahan itu menoleh bersamaan untuk melihat Manigoldo berjalan mendekati mereka. Sepertinya sang Saint Cancer tidak mengenali sosok dewinya dari kejauhan, karena baru setelah jarak di antara mereka tersisa beberapa meter saja Manigoldo membelalakan matanya, kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sasha-_sama_?" Manigoldo bertanya sambil menunjukan seringai lebar. "Beruntung Sisyphus masih ada tugas dinas. Kalau tidak, sekarang dia sudah menjungkirbalikan seluruh isi Yunani untuk menemukanmu!"

Sang Dewi, Sasha, mengenggam rok gaunnya dengan canggung. Kepalanya menunduk menatap tanah di bawah kakinya, tidak berani mendongak untuk melihat wajah kedua Saint Emas di hadapannya. "Aku… hanya ingin jalan-jalan keluar. Aku bosan terus-terusan di dalam Sanctuary akhir-akhir ini." Perlahan, ia mencoba menaikkan level pandangannya sedikit, ingin melihat ekspresi kedua pria tersebut. "Dan… kalian sendiri? Kenapa ada di tempat seperti ini…?"

"Pengungsi dari desa yang dihancurkan di bagian Utara pindah ke lokasi kosong tak jauh dari sini," sahut Albafica. "_Kyoukou-sama_ mempercayakan Aspros sebagai supervisor, dan Aspros sendiri meminta bantuan beberapa Gold Saint yang sedang tidak bertugas seperti kami untuk membantunya mengkoordinir para Saint level bawah dan calon Saint yang akan membantu membangun rumah-rumah dan ladang bagi para pengungsi itu."

Gadis bersurai sewarna bunga lavender itu mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Albafica. Ia tahu, 'sih, kalau Sage mengembankan misi tersebut pada Aspros, tapi sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa misinya sudah mulai dilaksanakan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Manigoldo, kenapa kau ke sini?" Albafica berganti melirik kawannya. "Bukankah Aspros menyuruhmu mengkoordinir tim yang akan menyiapkan ladang untuk para penduduk bercocok tanam?"

Manigoldo menjentikkan jarinya. Ia baru ingat alasannya menemui Albafica di sana. "Memang. Tapi rupanya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang bercocok tanam, jadi kupikir sebaiknya kau saja yang menangani mereka."

Sasha memperhatikan bagaimana wajah Albafica sedikit memucat. Horor. "Aku memang setuju untuk membantu kalian mengkoordinir orang-orang di bawah kita, tapi, untuk terjun langsung ke lapangan—"

"Tidak masalah, tidak masalah!" Manigoldo merangkul pundak Sasha, membawa gadis itu mendekatinya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami, Sasha-_sama_? Melihat Albafica mencoba berinteraksi dengan orang-orang itu lebih menarik daripada berlari-lari menghindari orang-orang yang diutus Pak Tua itu untuk mencarimu, 'lho!"

"Manigoldo, jaga ucapanmu pada Athena-_sama_!"

"Apa boleh…?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" Sang Cancer memilih untuk tidak menggubris protes kameradnya dan menganggap pertanyaan junjungannya sebagai persetujuan. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, ia menggandeng gadis itu menyeberangi padang rumput untuk sampai ke desa yang dimaksud dan, sebagai konsekuensinya, membuat Albafica terpaksa menuruti kemauannya.

Hanya butuh waktu beberapa menit berjalan kaki dan mereka sudah bisa melihat kesibukan di desa tersebut. Sementara Manigoldo terus menggandengnya dan Albafica mengikuti dari belakang, Sasha mengamati sekelilingnya. Tenda-tenda yang didirikan untuk tempat tinggal sementara bagi para pendatang, selagi rumah-rumah untuk mereka belum berdiri tegak. Para wanita berkumpul di salah satu sudut desa yang telah disulap menjadi tempat memasak sementara belum ada satupun rumah yang berdiri sempurna. Anak-anak bermain bersama tak jauh dari kumpulan wanita tersebut. Para pria dan prajurit-prajurit Athena sibuk mengkonstruksi bangunan tempat tinggal, meski jumlah mereka tidak sebanyak yang ia kira. Sasha menduga sebagian ada di ladang yang disebut-sebut oleh Manigoldo.

Dan dugaannya benar.

Terletak di samping desa yang belum bernama itu terdapat sepetak tanah ladang besar yang siap ditanami berbagai macam tanaman. Banyak penduduk lelaki dan Saint Perunggu berkumpul di sana, tampaknya menunggu seseorang untuk memberi mereka komando.

Manigoldo melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sasha, lalu menghampiri kumpulan tersebut. Seketika wajah mereka berubah segan plus setengah takut—mungkin karena mereka sudah mendengar reputasi Albafica yang pantas dijuluki sebagai 'mawar cantik berduri'. Albafica sendiri hanya bisa menghela napas dan ikut menghampiri mereka, lalu mulai membagi kelompok tersebut menjadi beberapa bagian untuk melakukan ini dan itu.

"Kalau sudah menyangkut bidang botani, kita bisa percaya padanya." Manigoldo tahu-tahu sudah kembali ke sisi Sasha dan menemani gadis itu menontoni Albafica bekerja.

Sasha memilih diam dan terus memperhatikan. Tapi, tidak sampai lima menit, ia sudah membuka pembicaraan lagi. "Manigoldo… apa menurutmu dia marah?"

"Albafica? Tampang dan bicaranya memang membuatnya terlihat agak jutek, tapi—"

"Bukan itu."

"Jadi?"

"Misi yang dibebankan pada kalian berdua seminggu yang lalu," Sasha menundukkan kepalanya, seolah ada sesuatu yang menarik di bawah kakinya. "Ketika kalian kembali untuk melaporkan hasilnya, Albafica meminta Sage untuk tidak memberinya misi berdua denganmu lagi. Padahal sebenarnya yang memasangkanmu dengannya bukan Sage, tapi aku."

"Oh." Manigoldo tertawa, lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis kecil di sampingnya itu. "Tenang saja, dia tidak marah, 'kok. Hanya terbawa rasa jengkel karena aku mengusilinya di perjalanan pulang ke Sanctuary. Dan lagi… dia memang lebih suka bekerja sendiri."

Sasha membiarkan rambutnya diacak-acak oleh sang Cancer sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Karena kondisi tubuhnya itu?"

Pria asal Italia itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Terbukti, kini mereka menyaksikan bagaimana Albafica, setelah selesai memberi komando kepada semua orang, beralih melakukan pekerjaan lain sendiri. Ia menggali beberapa lubang di sekitar area ladang dan menanam bibit yang diduga sebagai bibit tanaman penghalau hama. Ketika ada seorang prajurit yang menghampiri dan menawarkan diri untuk membantu, ia langsung menolaknya.

"Kenapa kau memasangkanku dengannya?"

"E-eh?" Titisan Dewi Perang itu menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat Manigoldo masih memperhatikan pekerjaan orang-orang di ladang, meskipun jelas-jelas tadi ia mengajak Sasha berbicara. "Kenapa…? Um, karena kupikir kau menginginkannya?"

Pemilik rambut biru model landak itu terkesiap. "Hah?"

"Kudengar sejak dilantik menjadi Saint Pisces, dia benar-benar menjaga jaraknya denganmu. Karena itulah—"

Sasha tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Manigoldo tergelak, begitu keras hingga beberapa pekerja di ladang menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk melemparkan tatapan aneh ke arahnya. Sasha ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Tidak mungkin, 'kan, Manigoldo mendadak berubah gila?

Albafica juga sama bingungnya. Ia berhenti menggali lubang dengan sekopnya dan beranjak berdiri, hendak bergerak mendekati junjungan dan kameradnya yang menonton di kejauhan. "Apa yang kalian tertawa—?!"

Entah karena tergesa-gesa atau apa, Albafica salah menapak. Satu kakinya terperosok ke dalam lubang yang baru saja ia gali dan keseimbangan tubuhnya oleng. Serentak Manigoldo dan Sasha tersentak lalu bergerak maju untuk menolongnya, namun mereka berhenti saat melihat seseorang berdiri tepat di belakang Albafica, membatalkan jatuhnya sang Pisces. Seorang tinggi besar dengan surai biru tua yang panjangnya nyaris mencapai pinggang.

"Berhati-hatilah kalau kau melangkah, Pisces," hardik si penolong sembari membantu Albafica berdiri tegak di tanah datar.

Yang ditolong tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, dan terima kasih, Defteros."

"Albafica!"

Seruan Sasha membuat Albafica dan Defteros menoleh. Gadis itu terlihat benar-benar cemas saat menghampiri mereka berdua. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka, 'kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Albafica berhati-hati melangkah mundur demi menjaga jaraknya dengan sang Dewi. Ia lalu melihat ke sekeliling, seperti mencari-cari. Dan ketika yang dicari tidak bisa ditemukan, ia bertanya, "Athena-_sama_, di mana Manigoldo?"

"Eh? Manigoldo?"

Gadis berambut sewarna bunga lavender itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, namun nihil. Sosok sang Cancer Saint tidak bisa mereka temukan di area sektiar.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Jangan _judging_ saya. Saya dari dulu memang suka ngeship Alba sama berbagai macam orang kok... *dilempar mawar*

**aicchan: **Eaaa... OOC ya? Maaf, mbak *sujud sujud* Dégel jadi seksi kesehatan karena dia yang paling banyak tau tentang hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan kesehatan. Buktinya, tuh, dia jadi dokter pribadinya Kardia. *itu beda lagi* Um... ada nggak ya, adegan itu? Ada nggak yaaaa *dilempar semen* Iih Mita mana tau soal kayak gitu. Mita _isn't the best love counsellor, darling_. Dan YES KAMU TERTULAR, HA! Ayo sekalian panggil Hades Dedes dan Poseidon Popo! *dibantai*

**black roses 00: **Oh bukan. Memang aku sering masukin El Cid karena dia dekat sama Manigoldo, jadi... yah. Oh itu... ya, habisnya waktu itu saya galau, si budota (tasyatazzu) tak kunjung memberikan hint baru tentang hubungan Mince dan Aal haha Dedes mah mana peduli. Albafica toh bukan murid asramanya XD

Selamat liburan, semuanya! Bersantailah selagi Anda bisa, tapi jangan lupa review fic ini pft

PS. Kalau saya boleh sekalian minta tolong, minta teman-teman kalian yang punya akses internet untuk membuka chapter pertama dari fic ini dong. Buka aja. Nggak direview / dibaca juga nggak apa. Saya butuh 210 visitor lagi! *seenaknya*


	10. S-9 pt2

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**X. S - 9**

.

.

.

"Kalau kalian mencari Manigoldo, ia pergi untuk membantu Aspros mengkoordinir kelompok yang membuat bangunan rumah."

Lagi-lagi mereka dibuat menoleh, mencari. Tapi, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, cukup sekali tolehan dan mereka sudah menemukan siapa yang berbicara. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Asmita, Gold Saint termuda saat itu. Entah sejak kapan ia berdiri di belakang Sasha. Hawa keberadaannya sama sekali tidak terasa.

"Aku tidak tahu kau kalau kau juga ada di sini, Asmita," Albafica menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Pemuda dengan surai panjang keemasan itu mengangkat bahunya sedikit. "Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak berminat, tapi Aspros memintaku untuk setidaknya menjadi pengawas lapangan, sekaligus menemani Defteros."

"… dan kenapa Defteros juga ada di sini?"

"Kau terlalu banyak tanya, Albafica," Defteros mendengus jengkel, lalu melangkah menjauh untuk kembali ke pekerjaan awalnya—membantu beberapa pria mengatur posisi tanaman dan menggarap tanah.

"Karena mereka membagi tugas jadi dua." Asmita memutuskan untuk menggantikan Defteros menjawab. "Seperti yang kau pasti tahu—pekerjaan hari ini dibagi menjadi dua bagian: membangun rumah-rumah dan menyiapkan ladang. Akan sulit kalau Aspros mondar-mandir ke dua lokasi untuk mensupervisi pekerjaan para penduduk, jadi sementara Aspros mengomandoi mereka yang membuat rumah, Defteros di sini untuk mengetuai pengerjaan ladang. Beruntung orang-orang ini tidak ada yang tahu tentang masalah internal Sanctuary."

Sasha menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti sambil pandangannya terfokus pada Defteros yang tengah bekerja. Memang, tidak seperti di Sanctuary, Defteros dapat dengan mudah membaur dengan penduduk-penduduk ini. Albafica ikut kembali bekerja, meninggalkan Asmita berdua saja dengan Dewi mereka itu. Ada untungnya juga mereka ditinggal berdua, karena ketika Sasha melihat Defteros mendekati Albafica untuk membantu pekerjaannya, sebuah pertanyaan melintas di pikiran si gadis.

"Asmita?"

"Ya, Athena-_sama_?"

"Kenapa Albafica enggan berada di dekat Manigoldo dan yang lainnya, tapi tidak terlihat risih kalau Defteros yang mendekatinya."

"Oh, itu." Sang Virgo mengulas senyum tipis. "Karena Defteros berbeda dari orang-orang lain. Dia salah satu dari segelintir orang yang mendapat hak istimewa dari Albafica."

Sasha mendongak, menatap bingung Asmita yang masih tersenyum. "Berbeda… karena bintang kelahirannya itu?"

Asmita menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin karena sejak dulu ia sering diganggu oleh orang-orang di Sanctuary dan kakak kembarnya tidak bisa selalu ada di sisinya untuk melindunginya, Defteros terbiasa melatih diri untuk selalu membiarkan cosmonya menyelimuti dan melindungi dirinya. Sekarang ia bisa melakukannya secara refleks, jadi Albafica tidak keberatan jika Defteros berada di dekatnya atau bahkan menyentuhnya."

"Begitu…" titisan Dewi Athena itu mengangguk, lagi, lalu kembali bertanya, "… dan siapa saja 'segelintir orang' yang kau sebut sebelumnya, Asmita?"

"Yang kutahu, ada 5 orang yang mendapatkan hak tersebut. Yang pertama sudah pasti guru sekaligus orang tua angkatnya, Saint Pisces sebelum Albafica, Lugonis." Lelaki asal India itu mulai menghitung dengan jarinya. "Lalu—seperti yang sudah Anda ketahui—Defteros, _Kyoukou_ Sage, saya—ya, saya juga diijinkan olehnya karena alasan yang sama dengan Defteros—, dan terakhir adalah Shion."

"Shion?"

"Calon Saint yang baru datang ke Sanctuary sebulan yang lalu. Murid Altar Hakurei, yang tinggal di Jamir. Anda kenal beliau, 'kan?"

Sasha mengerutkan kening, berusaha mengingat-ngingat, lalu langsung mengangguk begitu wajah Hakurei, yang sama persis dengan wajah Sage, terlintas di benaknya. Ia juga ingat pernah dikenalkan kepada Shion sebulan yang lalu. Pemuda yang ramah, meskipun sedikit canggung. Mungkin karena itu kali pertamanya dipertemukan dengan sang Dewi. Sage bilang, suatu saat Shion akan masuk ke dalam jajaran Gold Saint karena Hakurei mengakuinya sebagai salah satu muridnya yang paling berbakat. Sasha hanya bisa berharap ketika saat itu tiba, Shion akan lebih terbiasa menghadapinya.

Lalu, ia menyadari sesuatu hal yang menurutnya ganjil. "Tapi… Shion baru berada di sini selama sebulan. Apa hanya butuh waktu sependek itu bagi Albafica untuk mempercayainya?"

Lagi-lagi tebakan Sasha dijawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Orang-orang yang mendapat hak khusus itu memiliki kesamaan—kami mampu melindungi diri kami dari racun tubuhnya." Asmita memberi jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya dari dulu Manigoldo juga sudah meminta pada gurunya untuk dilatih agar bisa melakukannya seahli Defteros. Tapi, entah karena memang ia tidak berbakat atau apa, sampai sekarang pun ia belum bisa melakukannya."

"Oh, begitu…"

"Mungkin karena itu juga Manigoldo sering cemburu pada Defteros."

"Eh?"

Asmita menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca, tapi cukup jelas bahwa ia salah tingkah. Sasha hendak menanyakan maksud ucapan Saint Virgo satu itu ketika Defteros mendadak sudah berada di sisi mereka lagi dan menyentil dahi pemuda yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara, Asmita. Tumben sekali," ledek Gemini adik itu sambil menyeringai.

"Maaf saja, ya." Asmita mengelus dahinya yang disentil sambil mengerutkan dahi. "Aku menjelaskan karena Athena-_sama_ memintanya. Dan untuk apa sentilan di dahi ini?"

"Untuk membuatmu diam." Defteros mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasha, yang tersenyum geli karena menganggap adegan barusan lucu dan manis. "Athena-_sama_, tolong lupakan penjelasannya yang terakhir." Tangannya bergerak mengacak-acak rambut pirang Asmita dan langsung menuai protes dari sang korban. "Kalau kau bingung dengan ucapannya juga tidak masalah—tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Omongannya kadang lebih mirip racauan."

"Aku tidak meracau, Defteros." Asmita kembali protes. Kali ini dengan tegas ia mengenggam pergelangan tangan Defteros, menghentikan gerakan pemuda berkulit hitam itu. "Setidaknya bersihkan tanganmu sebelum mengacak-acak rambutku. Kau sedaritadi bersentuhan dengan tanah dan belum mencuci tangan, 'kan?"

"Tidak sempat."

"Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan sarung tangan saja, 'sih…?"

"Tidak punya. Dan Albafica tidak mau meminjamkan miliknya."

"Biar kutebak: karena dia hanya punya satu pasang?"

"Tepat. Anak pintar."

"Defteros—!"

Keduanya begitu asyik bertengkar hingga mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Sasha sempat tertawa dengan suara pelan selama beberapa saat. Mereka juga tidak sadar perubahan ekspresi di wajah sang Dewi ketika Asmita menyebutkan 'sarung tangan'. Sesuatu melintas di pikirannya, dan Sasha tersenyum semakin lebar.

Sebuah rencana.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Yang minta Dedep x Mita, mana suaranyaaaaa *krik krik krik* Mita-nya OOC syalalala orz Kalau marah, silahkan lemparilah saya... dengan uang. *eh*

**aicchan: **lol! Bukannya Buddha itu penuh cinta juga, ya? *ga yakin; bukan ahli agama* Sesungguhnya, ketika Maman bilang "cepat-cepat jadi Saint sepertiku", Kardidi mengikutinya dengan patuh hingga tabiat mereka jadi mirip begitu. *ngarang* Dan, well, Sasha 'kan anak baik yang berusaha mengerti perasaan tiap-tiap Saint-nya~ Dan lagi, kok kamu tau, 'sih, Maman cemburu... sebegitu mainstream-nya 'kah plot cerita begini? XD

**Cherry-Sakura05:** Gede tetep dekat sama Mani, 'kok. Kalau dekat ke Sissy itu bukan dekat sebagai teman biasa eheuheuheu *dor* Terima kasih favenya~

**syalalala:** Iya, kurang lebih :) Kalau baca saja, saat ini memang cuma ada versi raw alias bahasa Jepang dan bisa kamu temukan di situs saintseiyafan. Tapi beberapa chapter El Cid gaiden sudah ada versi bahasa Inggrisnya, 'sih, meskipun agak... yah. Meskipun yang tersedia cuma raw, juga, biasanya sudah ada translasi kasar (kasar, karena sebenarnya itu terjemahan dari bahasa Perancis ke Inggris) yang menyertai. Kalau kamu cek saintseiyafan, kamu pasti ngerti apa yang saya maksud ^^;

**black roses 00:** Aih, kasian atuh cantik-cantik begitu jatuh dengan sangat tidak elit... di mana harga dirinya nanti kalau sampai diketawain orang-orang desa? XD

**Lizzy:** Er. Lupakan saja lol Jangan-jangan apa? XD

Makasih banyak yang udah ngereview dan terus ngebaca! Fanfic ini saya targetkan selesai di chapter 15. Doakan saya kuat iman dan tetap lancar mengetik ya~


	11. M-20

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**XI. M - 20**

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat siang tiba. Sebagian besar penduduk mulai berkumpul menjadi satu kelompok besar untuk makan siang bersama. Beberapa yang tidak langsung menunggu jatah masakan yang dibuat oleh para wanita memilih untuk bertanya-tanya pada para Saint Emas yang ditugaskan untuk membantu mereka membangun desa, mendiskusikan apa yang harus mereka kerjakan selanjutnya.

Manigoldo duduk di atas batu besar di pinggir area yang akan dijadikan pemukiman bagi para pengungsi itu, dengan sepiring _macaronada_ dan _loukaniko_ di pangkuannya. Perlahan ia menikmati santap siangnya sambil melihat sekeliling. Aspros dan Hasgard masih berdiskusi dengan beberapa pria desa. Sasha, yang diperkenalkan sebagai salah satu gadis pengabdi Sanctuary—demi menjaga rahasia bahwa ia adalah Athena dan mencegah keributan yang tidak dibutuhkan—, tengah membantu para wanita desa membagi-bagikan makanan. Asmita dan Defteros duduk di bawah pohon yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya duduk, aman tersembunyi dari pengelihatan orang-orang. Sementara satu orang lagi tidak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sesuatu yang kasar menyentuh ujung bibirnya, diikuti suara yang sangat familiar.

"Ada remah roti."

"A—" Manigoldo mengerjap tak percaya saat ia menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang mengajaknya bicara itu. "—Albafica?"

Albafica menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran dengan reaksi sang Cancer. "Ekspresimu seperti baru melihat hantu."

Ingin rasanya Manigoldo berteriak bahwa cara makhluk-makhluk cantik di Sanctuary muncul tanpa diundang dan menghilang tanpa diantar memang membuat mereka seperti hantu. Tapi, ia tidak ingin dihujani mawar-mawar berdiri, sehingga ia memilih untuk bungkam. Ia melihat Albafica bergerak untuk duduk di tanah, bersandar pada batu yang diduduki oleh Manigoldo, memunggungi pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"... jadi kau bisa menyentuh ujung bibirku tapi tidak bisa duduk di sampingku untuk makan siang bersamaku, eh."

"Kalau kau belum sadar, aku sedang memakai sarung tangan," balas Albafica setengah malas.

...

"Oh."

Mereka lalu sama-sama diam, menikmati makan siang masing-masing. Manigoldo dengan spageti dan sosisnya, dan Albafica dengan _strapatsada_-nya. Hening yang membuat canggung, yang ingin segera Manigoldo pecahkan tapi mendadak otaknya macet dan tidak bisa memikirkan topik apapun.

"Kau cemburu pada Defteros?"

_Crack._

Tak sengaja Manigoldo menekan garpunya terlalu kuat ketika akan memotong _loukaniko_-nya hingga piringnya retak. Tapi, daripada mengkhawatirkan cara meminta maaf pada ibu-ibu yang menjadi pemilik piring tersebut, ia lebih memilih menoleh dan menjawab panik,

"C-cemburu? Hah?"

"Kau cemburu pada Defteros karena dia bisa menyentuhku dengan bebas karena, tidak sepertimu, ia bisa dengan sempurna melindungi dirinya dengan cosmo-nya." Kalem, Albafica menyobek-nyobek _baguette_-nya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil. Tangannya tak lagi berbalut sarung tangan kulit. "Athena-_sama_ yang memberitahuku."

Seketika itu juga Sasha, yang sedang menyantap _fasolada_ bersama anak-anak desa, ingin bersin.

Manigoldo tidak mengerti bagaimana Dewi mungil mereka itu bisa tahu tentang kecemburuannya pada Defteros—tidak hanya pada Defteros, sebenarnya, tapi juga pada Asmita meskipun Asmita jarang berinteraksi dengan Albafica—dan dia akan sedikit menginterogasi Sasha nanti. Gadis itu terlalu polos; dia pasti tahu dari orang lain. Kalau dia menolak memberitahunya, ia akan menggunakan sedikit kekerasan.

Ya, kekerasan.

Kelitikan.

Cubitan.

Apapun yang akan membuat Sasha tersiksa namun tidak akan membuat Sisyphus menancapkan panah Sagittarius ke bokongnya.

Nafsu makan Manigoldo menghilang, digantikan oleh nafsu untuk membuat strategi-strategi yang bisa membuat Sasha memberikan satu nama—nama si pelaku asli. Ia meletakkan piringnya di samping, menaikkan sebelah kaki ke atas batu yang ia duduki sementara sebelah lainnya menggantung di pinggiran. Satu tangannya menjadi penyangga badannya yang sedikit dicondongkan ke badan, sementara satu yang lain mengelus dagu. Ia asyik berpikir. Namun, seasyik-asyiknya ia berpikir, ketika kulitnya merasakan sesuatu yang kasar dan begitu alien menyentuh kulitnya, mau tidak mau konsentrasinya terpecah.

Sesuatu yang asing itu ternyata adalah tangan Albafica, yang kembali terselimuti sarung tangan. Tangan itu mengenggam tangannya erat, meskipun si pemilik tangan tetap berada dalam posisi memunggunginya, menolak untuk bahkan mengerling ke arahnya.

"Kau itu sangat bodoh, kau tahu?" Manigoldo mendengar Albafica mendesah frustasi sebelum melanjutkan, "bukan kau saja yang ingin agar kita bisa bersentuhan dengan bebas seperti dulu—seperti ketika kita masih bocah-bocah polos yang tidak terganggu dengan kondisi tubuhku yang sekarang ini. Aku—"

Sisa kalimat Albafica menghilang. Bukan karena ia berhenti berbicara, tapi lebih karena suaranya berubah super duper pelan hingga telinga Manigoldo yang harusnya bisa menangkap suara-suara pelan tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau... apa?" Manigoldo merubah posisi duduknya, mencondongkan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat ekspresi Albafica. Dan ia terkesiap.

Wajah Saint Pisces satu itu merah padam.

"Aku—" Albafica menelan ludah. Rona merah di wajahnya semakin pekat. "—selama ini menunggumu menyelesaikan latihanmu yang satu itu itu, tahu."

_… Oh dewa dewi Olympus!_

"Alba-_chaaa_—"

Usaha Manigoldo untuk memeluk pujaan hatinya digagalkan berkat Aspros yang memiting leher sang Kepiting dan Albafica sendiri yang mendorong wajah Manigoldo menjauh dengan telapak tangannya yang bersarung tangan. Keduanya berteriak kompak, "KEPITING BODOH!"

"Sudah tahu kalau kau belum bisa menggunakan cosmo-mu untuk melindungi diri dari racun Albafica dan kau dengan cerobohnya ingin menyentuhnya? Otakmu terbuat dari apa, 'sih? Makaroni?" Aspros mengomel sambil mengeratkan pitingannya.

"Dan kalau kau memanggilku dengan embel-embel konyol itu lagi, kau benar-benar akan kuracun dan tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menolongmu!" ancam Albafica, amat sangat kesal.

"B-berhentilah, kalian berdua!" Sasha berlari mendekati mereka, mencoba melerai. "Manigoldo hanya lupa diri sejenak... betul, 'kan, Manigoldo?"

Manigoldo terbatuk, kesulitan bernapas karena masih dihukum oleh si Gemini kakak. Tapi ia berhasil menyahut, "Soal itu... aku masih ingin memeluknya, 'si—oomph!"

Albafica menyumpal mulut kawan sejak kecilnya itu dengan _baguette_, meredam kata-kata Manigoldo berikutnya. "Sudah kubilang ini ide yang buruk, Athena-_sama_..." Ia mendesah jengkel. "Diberi sedikit dan dia akan meminta lebih. Belum berubah juga sejak dulu."

Sasha tertawa gugup. "Tapi, Manigoldo terlihat lebih bersemangat sekarang. Jadi, tidak ada masalah, 'kan?"

Sementara Albafica menghela napas, pasrah dan tidak mampu melawan ucapan junjungannya itu, Manigoldo yang telah terlepas dari pitingan Aspros berdiri diam di tempatnya selama beberapa lama, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati Sasha untuk menepuk pelan kepala gadis kecil itu. Gestur yang digunakan oleh sebagian besar mereka yang berada dalam jajaran Saint Emas Sanctuary, yang sudah dihapal oleh Sasha.

_Terima kasih_.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Ketika kau memasukkan begitu banyak istilah asing namun kau malas membuat bagian glosarium *gegulingan* Dan _somehow _semakin lama saya menulis cerita ini, semakin saya jatuh cinta sama hubungan konyol Aal dan Maman. Ampun, Mince, saya masih demen ngeliat kamu _molesting_ Aal, 'kok, jangan lempar saya ke Cocytus!

**aicchan: **... aa. Ishida, ya... *teringat karakter di fandom lain yang diisi suaranya oleh Ishida* Kamu manggil Dedep 'akang' saya jadi kepikiran Mita manggil dia gitu juga. Bikin merinding, euy. *dilempar tasbih* U-uhuk. Sayalupakejadiancanonhahaha. *gali kubur* Yah, kalau mau meminjam kata-katamu, 'sih, Dedep suka ngegodain Mita... KARENA DIA MANIS *keps jebol*

**Cherry-Sakura05:** ... kenapa jadi ngerebutin Mita. KENAPAH. *lebeh* Nggak cinta segitiga juga, 'sih... si akang mah setia atuh ama si eneng. *siapaa* *mentang-mentang petnamenya jadi feminine gitu Mita jadi dipanggil eneng* *dicekek tasbih*

**black roses 00: **Aaaaaa OOC ya? OTL Dan itu ambigu, ya. Kepala yang manaaaaa. *cengar-cengir mesum* Waduh, kalau sampai lewat saya bisa tepar XD

Lagi dan lagi, saya nggak bakal capek berterima kasih karena kalian sudah menyempatkan waktu buat baca dan ngirim review. Bahagia itu sederhana. Sesederhana mereview chapter ini... XD


	12. A-23

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**XII. A - 23**

.

.

.

Perang Suci melawan Hades akan dimulai tak lama lagi. Baik _Kyoukou_ Sage maupun Dègel sudah melihat tanda-tandanya dan berita tersebut disampaikan kepada para Saint Emas yang akhirnya lengkap dengan bergabungnya Aries Shion dan Libra Dohko dua tahun yang lalu. Di dalam pertemuan itu, Albafica menjadi orang pertama yang mengajukan strategi yang akan ia gunakan dalam perang—mengubah jalan pegunungan yang menghubungkan Sanctuary dengan jalan umum menjadi 'taman bermain' khusus untuknya.

Ia merelakan diri untuk menjadi yang paling pertama dari jajaran Saint Emas dalam menghadapi antek-antek Hades.

Tidak ada yang merasa bahwa Albafica menyembunyikan keinginan terpendam saat ia mengajukan strategi tersebut. Mereka mengira bahwa Albafica tidak ingin tinggal diam di dalam kuilnya, yang memang menjadi tempat persinggahan terakhir yang harus ditempuh para Specter jika mereka ingin mencapai tempat tinggal Athena melalui jalur darat, sementara kamerad-kameradnya mati-matian bertarung. Strategi tersebut langsung disetujui dan pertemuan dilanjutkan dengan membahas strategi-strategi lain yang sekiranya dapat dilakukan. Tidak ada yang merasa ganjil.

Kecuali satu orang.

"Hoi."

Albafica, yang baru kembali dari Rodorio untuk menyampaikan perihal persiapan perang kepada kepala desa, berhenti di kaki tangga yang akan membawanya ke kuil Gemini yang kosong. Ia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat siapa yang menyapanya di ujung tangga.

"Manigoldo."

Sang Cancer tengah berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memunculkan aura autoritif yang dapat membuat siapapun yang pangkatnya lebih rendah darinya tertunduk terintimidasi.

"Semua urusanmu sudah selesai?"

Albafica mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dengan Manigoldo hari itu. "Ya." Satu persatu anak tangga ia pijaki, memendekkan jarak antara dirinya dan kawan sejak kecilnya itu. "Para penduduk Rodorio akan diberi arahan tentang tata cara evakuasi, jika waktunya tiba di mana mereka akan terlibat dalam pertarungan kita dengan kaki tangan Hades. Bibit mawar beracunku juga sudah kusebar."

"Jadi, kalau kau mati dalam waktu dekat, kau tidak akan menyesali apa-apa, ya?"

Langkah sang Pisces terhenti bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kalimat tersebut. Jarak di antara mereka berdua hanyalah tinggal beberapa anak tangga, namun Albafica mendapatkan hasrat tiba-tiba untuk kembali mengurusi jebakan-jebakan yang ia tebarkan di berbagai tempat di sekeliling Sanctuary. Atau kabur ke kuil Aries untuk mengobrol sejenak dengan penjaganya. Dua opsi itu terdengar lebih baik daripada menjawab pertanyaan retoris itu.

Manigoldo mendecak, tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Albafica meskipun lawan bicaranya itu masih tetap diam. "Benar rupanya."

"Aku tidak maju ke medan perang untuk bunuh diri, Manigoldo."

"Kalau begitu, biarkan aku bertarung denganmu ketika saatnya tiba."

Albafica menghela napas panjang. "Tidak bisa." Ia menapaki anak tangga yang tersisa hingga akhirnya ia berdiri di samping Manigoldo. "_Kyoukou -sama_ memberimu tugas lain. Fokuslah pada tugas itu."

Pria yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu merengut sebal. "Jujur saja kalau kau hanya ingin bertarung sendiri, Albafica." Ucapnya ketus. "Kau selalu begitu dari dulu. Sebisa mungkin menolak misi yang mengharuskanmu untuk pergi bersama Saint Emas lainnya. Hanya berkumpul dengan kami jika diperintahkan oleh si Pak Tua—dan di saat-saat seperti itu pun kau tidak ingin berdiri terlalu dekat dengan kami. Tidak bertandang ke kuil-kuil lain kecuali jika ada per—"

Jari telunjuk Albafica menyentuh lembut bibir Manigoldo, secara efektif membuatnya terkatup. Ada senyum tipis terulas di bibirnya saat ia berbicara,

"Kupikir kau akan cemburu kalau aku mendadak dekat dengan siapapun? Bahkan melihatku menyapa Shion saja kau sudah merasa jengkel, 'kan?"

Manigoldo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia tidak bisa mengelak, karena begitulah kenyataannya. Albafica terkekeh pelan sembari menjauhkan telunjuknya dari bibir pria asal Italia itu.

"Alasanku ingin maju sendirian juga berkaitan dengan kode kehormatan Saint. Kau ingat? 'Saint diharuskan bertarung satu lawan satu. Membangkang dari aturan ini dan Saint tersebut akan mendapatkan penghinaan besar'," Albafica ikut melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "_Kyoukou-sama_ dan Dègel meramalkan bahwa mereka akan datang sebagai sebuah kelompok kecil. Tidakkah kau pikir aku dan mawar-mawarku akan lebih efektif dalam pertempuran pertama itu, dibandingkan dengan aku dan dirimu berdua saja?"

"Baik, baik!" Manigoldo mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara, pertanda menyerah. "Lakukan sesukamu. Tapi kau harus berjanji satu hal!"

Albafica menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tergantung janji macam apa yang harus kubuat; boleh saja."

Sang Kepiting melangkah mendekati pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Tangannya terjulur, menangkup wajah Albafica. Yang disentuh tidak protes—toh Manigoldo telah menyempurnakan latihan perlindungan dirinya dua tahun yang lalu. Dibawanya wajah itu mendekat, untuk sejurus kemudian membawa bibir mereka untuk saling mengunci selama beberapa detik.

Beberapa detik paling menyenangkan dalam sepanjang hidup Albafica.

Bibir mereka berpisah lagi, namun Albafica bisa merasakan hangat nafas Manigoldo dari jarak wajah mereka yang terhitung masih cukup dekat.

"Tetaplah hidup dan kembalilah padaku setelah perang ini selesai."

Albafica terdiam selama beberapa saat, seolah menimang-nimang, lalu mengangguk pelan. Meskipun ia tidak punya keyakinan bulat bahwa ia dapat menepati janji tersebut, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk menjawab,

"Janji."

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Aaaaa mengo, saya ketiduran jadi apdetnya baru jam... setengah dua. *gulps*

**aicchan:** Sebenernya... saya bikin kepala ditepuk kepalanya karena nonton MAD tentang kehidupan awal Sasha di Sanctuary gitu. Banyak adegan di mana para Goldies ngelus sayang kepala dia, jadi... *gegulingan* Jadi... kamu suka Shuusei-nya Psycho-Pass juga? :3

**black roses 00: **Mungkin awalnya berani. Tapi begitu diserang balik sama Asmita jadi ciut XD

**Lizzy:** Mereka lagi makan siang berdua dong! XDD E... kamu nggak tau lagunya grup Dewi-Dewi yang judulnya Dokter Cinta, ya? Intinya dia itu tempat saya curhat masalah cinta gitu, deh. Kenapa malah nyasar ke yuri... nasi goreng masih enak dan cowok-cowok masih ada yang ganteng, ngapain suka ke budota...

**Cherry-Sakura05:** Kayaknya semua kepiting itu bodoh deh *digeplak Sage dan Hakurei* Kayaknya Sage ga bakal rela kalau Sissy seenaknya jeblosin murid kesayangannya ke Cape Sounion XD Soal nama makanan itu memang masakan asli Yunani. Kalau kamu cari di Google dengan keyword 'Greek cuisine' pasti langsung muncul artikel wikipedia berisi daftar makanan Yunani.

Sekali lagi maaf banget! Ah dan... untuk chapter 14 dan chapter 15 mungkin bakal telat banget dikaranekan tidak ada lagi libur panjang hingga Desember nanti... hiks... hibur saya dengan review dong *eh*


	13. EC-26

.

.

.

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**XIII. EC - 26**

.

.

.

"Benar saja, kau ada di sini."

Sapaannya membuat sahabat karibnya sejak kecil itu mendongak, membuatnya mampu mengidentifikasi jejak air mata yang telah mengering di pipi si pria berkebangsaan Italia tersebut.

"Yo, El Cid." Manigoldo melambai pelan. "Mengunjungi Albafica juga?"

El Cid mengangkat bahunya sedikit. Tidak perlu dijawab—ia yakin jika Manigoldo melihat setangkai rosemary dalam genggamannya, maka pertanyaan tersebut akan langsung terjawab. Ia mendekati murid Sage satu itu, ikut berlutut di hadapan makam dan meletakkan bunga tersebut di samping buket bunga poppy yang sudah terlebih dulu ada di sana.

Lalu, keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Masing-masing sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Ketika angin kencang membuat jubah mereka berkibar dan menampar belakang kepala mereka, barulah keheningan tersebut terpecah.

"Kau tidak akan berangkat ke medan perang dengan tujuan agar kau bisa mati heroik, 'kan?"

Manigoldo menoleh ke arah sang Capricorn sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Hah?"

"Kau tahu." El Cid perlahan berdiri, meskipun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya di sisi Manigoldo. "Misi yang diberikan _Kyoukou-sama_ padamu—untuk mengikuti Pegasus Tenma dan kawan-kawannya ke kastil Hades. Kemungkinan besar kau akan berhadapan dengan salah satu dari Dewa Kembar. Kau tidak akan menyerahkan diri di bawah kekuasaan mereka… 'kan?"

"Oi, oi! Kau pikir aku sebodoh apa, sampai-sampai rela melakukan hal semacam itu?" Cancer muda itu ikut-ikutan berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. "Si Pak Tua tidak akan memaafkanku kalau aku sampai melakukannya, tahu."

Kawannya yang berambut hitam model landak itu mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu kau ingin cepat-cepat menyusul Albafica."

Butuh waktu dua menit bagi Manigoldo untuk kembali mendapat kekuatan untuk berbicara.

"Jangan bodoh, Cid." Katanya setelah tertawa hambar. "Albafica bisa marah besar padaku kalau kami berdua bertemu di alam sana dan dia tahu kalau aku mati konyol begitu. Kalaupun aku harus mati, aku akan mati setelah bertarung dengan mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku melawan dua dewa yang dijadikan sasaran dendam kesumat oleh guruku itu."

"Kalau kau berkata begitu…"

Serentak, mereka berdua menoleh ke suatu arah. Sebuah cosmo yang familiar membuat mereka teringat akan misi masing-masing—misi yang diembankan oleh _Kyoukou-sama_ pada mereka. Manigoldo menyeringai lebar seraya berkata,

"_Well_, sebaiknya aku bergegas. Kau juga bersiap-siaplah, Cid."

Sang Capricorn mengangguk pelan. Ia melihat sahabat karibnya itu melirik makam Albafica sejenak, seperti berpamitan, untuk kemudian membalikkan badan dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan dan langkahnya sudah terhenti lagi.

"El Cid."

"Apa?"

"Kutunggu kau di Elysion. Tapi, tidak usah buru-buru ke sana, oke?"

El Cid tertegun. Kalimat itu… apakah ternyata Manigoldo tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya untuk bertahan hidup dalam pertempuran melawan para dewa, atau hanya sekedar candaan yang didasarkan pada firasat? Apapun itu, sang Cancer telah melesat pergi dengan kecepatan cahaya, tidak menyempatkan dirinya untuk melihat ke belakang lagi ataupun sekedar menunggu jawaban dari kawannya itu.

.

.

.

**Bersambung...**

.

.

.

Yak, menggalaulah kalian karena Lost Canvas memang ditakdirkan untuk memiliki alur kisah galau... hiks

**aicchan: **Kayaknya Maman nggak bakalan menggila lagi di sisa-sisa fic ini orz proses jadian mereka sengaja kuskip karena... daku tak sanggup oh sungguh tak sanggup menulis Maman ngomong romantis ke Aal! *mewek* Kalau soal misi, cuma disebutin sekilas, 'sih. Ingat Sasha bilang kalau Aal marah karena dipasangin sama Maman di sebuah misi? Nah, itu. Eh, demi apa dia yang ngisi suara Ryuunosuke juga? *baru nyadar* Kok drastis banget, yak, perpindahan karakternya... *geleng-geleng*

**black roses 00: **Kurang lebih begitu... lol aih si akang manis banget sih, protektif ke si eneng gitu X3

**Cherry-Sakura05: **Nggak bisa kawin karena keburu mati... TAT

Yak, silahkan galau menunggu kelanjutannya. Doakan saja ide saya lancar mengalir + _hunting _referensi saya mulus. Sumpah, menulis chapter berikutnya dengan minimnya informasi tentang dunia SS yang disimpan dalam bahasa Inggris atau bahasa yang saya mengerti itu membuat frustasi *cakar Kurumada*

Akhir kata... review?


	14. MU

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

.

.

.

**XIV. MU**

.

.

.

Menjadi Saint Cancer memiliki untung dan rugi. Salah satu kerugiannya adalah tak jarang mereka tidak bisa membedakan apakah mereka masih hidup atau telah resmi meninggal dunia.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Manigoldo saat ini.

Ia berdiri diam di salah satu sudut Yomotsu Hirasaka, menatap barisan jiwa orang-orang yang telah meninggal dan hendak melompat ke dalam sebuah lubang besar yang terletak di ujung barisan. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu—terima kasih pada gurunya yang berkali-kali mengirimnya ke tempat itu untuk menguatkan mentalnya, agar ia bisa menjadi penerus yang baik.

Yang jadi masalah, apakah dia sebenarnya memang sudah mati, atau hanya sementara waktu terlempar ke tempat ini? Ia ingat, 'sih, bahwa ia menerima serangan dari Dewa Kematian berambut hitam yang menjadi objek dendam kesumat Sage dan saudaranya, Hakurei, demi melindungi beliau. Tapi, hei, kalau ternyata ia jiwanya hanya meninggalkan tubuhnya untuk sementara waktu, seperti yang acap kali terjadi dalam pelatihan dan kadang pertarungan yang ia jalani, ia perlu segera kembali ke tubuhnya dan melanjutkan bertarung bersama gurunya!

Untungnya, kebingungannya itu diakhiri kala sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

"Manigoldo."

Menoleh cepat, matanya membelalak lebar, kaget, namun ekspresinya segera melunak ketika ia akhirnya mengerti.

"Yo, Asmita! Hasgard! Kalau aku melihat kalian di sini, berarti aku memang sudah mati, ya?"

Hasgard tersenyum kecil. "Kau ini… enteng sekali membicarakan kematian."

"Sudah biasa, 'sih." Ia mengangkat bahunya dan mendekati dua kameradnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian juga bisa mempertahankan kesadaran kalian di sini, ya? Kukira kalian sudah lompat ke dalam lubang itu," ia menunjuk lubang yang menjadi gerbang masuk akhirat bagi jiwa-jiwa yang telah meninggal seperti mereka, "dan sekarang sudah dikerjai para Specter atau apa."

"Aku juga awalnya heran." Sang Saint Taurus berkacak pinggang. Matanya mengawasi barisan roh yang bergerak lambat. "Tapi baik aku dan Asmita sepakat kalau ada alasan kenapa kesadaran kita tidak dihapus dan kita tidak dipaksa untuk ikut berbaris di sana. Seperti… masih ada satu tugas lagi yang perlu kita tunaikan."

"Tugas, eh…" Manigoldo terkekeh pelan. "Bahkan setelah mati pun masih dibebani tugas lagi. Benar-benar, deh, menjadi Saint Emas itu merepotkan, ya." Ia lalu menyeringai lebar ketika teringat sesuatu. "Lalu? Kenapa kalian muncul berdua begini?"

"Kenapa? Ya karena… sebelum kamu mendadak muncul di sini kami sedang mengobrol berdua."

"Oooh. Sejak kapan kamu jadi akrab dengan Asmita? Katanya kamu tidak suka dan curiga dengannya karena dia jar—mmph!"

Hasgard membekap mulut Manigoldo sebelum Cancer satu itu berbicara lebih jauh. Dengan gugup ia tertawa, berharap Asmita tidak merasa tersinggung begitu mengetahui bahwa ia sempat menaruh curiga padanya. Namun sepertinya Saint berambut emas panjang itu tidak terlalu ambil pusing, karena ia merespon,

"Aku sudah tahu dan aku tidak ada masalah apa-apa jika kalian mencurigaku." Ia menatap datar Manigoldo dengan mata terbuka, dan baru disadarinya bahwa mata Asmita begitu cantik—berwarna biru terang, yang mengingatkannya pada…

"Oh, ya… mana Albafica?"

Pertanyaannya itu secara spontan membawa perubahan ekspresi di wajah kedua kameradnya tersebut—hanya sedikit terlihat untuk kasus Asmita, tapi Manigoldo tetap menyadarinya. Ksatria penjaga kuil ke-4 itu bergantian menatap sahabatnya, menunggu jawaban yang tak kunjung mereka berikan. "_Well_?"

Asmita melirik Hasgard, yang memberi isyarat dengan tatapan mata agar sang Virgo saja yang menjelaskan. Yang diminta memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif, tapi toh tidak menolak.

"Albafica tidak ada di sini."

.

.

.

Menjadi Saint Cancer memiliki untung dan rugi. Salah satu keuntungannya adalah mereka hapal mati kondisi geografi di alam barzah, yang memungkinkan untuk bergerak ke sana kemari tanpa perlu mengambil resiko ditemukan musuh.

Seperti yang terjadi pada Manigoldo saat ini.

Dengan mudah ia melewati tempat-tempat yang dijaga oleh Spectre. Ia menerobos semakin dalam ke wilayah pasukan Hades, berhati-hati agar tidak terdeteksi karena ia tidak ada waktu untuk melayani mereka dalam pertarungan. Tujuannya hanya satu: mencapai Ptolomea, yang diketahuinya sebagai tempat salah seorang Hakim bekerja.

Sembari bersembunyi di balik sebuah bongkahan batu besar demi menunggu dua Specter yang menjaga gerbang masuk Cocytus lengah dan memberinya kesempatan menyelinap masuk, Manigoldo menghela napas dan mengistirahatkan kakinya. Kala itu ia merenung, mengingat-ingat lagi apa yang diucapkan Asmita beberapa saat yang lalu, yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk bersusah payah pergi ke pedalaman Underworld.

.

.

.

_"Albafica... tidak ada di sini?"_

_Asmita mengangguk, memastikan bahwa Manigoldo tidak salah mendengar ucapannya. "Ketika aku menemukan diriku berdiri di sini, di ujung alam barzah ini, aku tidak melihatnya, bahkan hingga Hasgard tiba di tempat ini pula."_

_"Kami pikir dia sudah melompat ke dalam lubang itu," Hasgard mengedikkan bahunya ke arah tempat yang dimaksud, "atau telah bereinkarnasi terlebih dahulu," ia menambah cepat ketika dirasanya ksatria dengan konstelasi kepiting sebagai pelindungnya itu bertambah gusar, "tapi setelah kami memikirkannya lebih lanjut, kami sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa Albafica masih ada di alam ini."_

_"Dan kenapa kalian bisa sampai pada kesimpulan itu?" Manigoldo bertanya setengah tidak sabaran._

_"Tidakkah kau merasakannya?" Asmita memejamkan matanya lagi, menengadah ke arah langit-langit Underworld yang gelap gulita. "Cosmo Pisces Albafica."_

_Pria berambut biru itu tercenung. Setelah menenangkan dirinya dan menajamkan firasatnya, perlahan ia bisa merasakan samar-samar cosmo yang dimaksud, yang menjadi pertanda bahwa jiwa Albafica masih berada di Underworld, meski berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berada saat itu. Fakta baru itu sedikit melegakannya, dan ia kembali berbicara dengan tenang._

_"Apa kalian juga bisa menduga di mana dia berada?"_

_Hasgard menggeleng pelan. "Asmita hanya bisa merasakan bahwa Albafica berada di tempat yang sangat jauh. Ia tidak tahu posisi pastinya. Tapi… kami punya dugaan."_

_"Dugaan?"_

_"Mungkin ketika jiwanya sampai di tempat ini, ada yang membawanya—kemungkinan secara paksa—ke tempatnya berada sekarang." Asmita menurunkan jarak pandangnya, namun tetap membiarkan kelopak matanya menutup. "Dan kalau ada Spectre yang sudi menculik jiwa Saint yang telah mati sepertinya… kemungkinan besar tujuannya adalah untuk balas dendam, karena Specter mempunyai kuasa yang lebih kuat—ini teritori mereka._

_"Dari situ, tentu kau juga bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri."_

_Manigoldo terdiam selama beberapa saat, sebelum matanya membelalak lebar. Asmita menjawab untuknya._

_"Griffin Minos."_

.

.

.

Mengingat nama itu membuat Manigoldo kembali merasa geram. Ia mengepalkan tangan, berusaha untuk tidak menyumpahi nama tersebut. Ia berusaha menampung amarahnya agar bisa dengan puas ia ledakkan ketika akhirnya ia bertemu langsung dengan Specter yang tidak hanya membawa kematian kepada Albafica, namun juga—di matanya—bertindak bodoh dengan melakukan pembalasan dendam pada roh sang Pisces.

"Hoi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Suara bariton dengan intonasi kasar itu mengejutkan Manigoldo. Begitu dalamnya ia merenung hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa dua Specter yang menjaga gerbang Cocytus akhirnya menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Seorang Kapten dan seorang prajurit biasa, ia menebak dari zirah yang mereka kenakan. Lawan yang bisa ia taklukan dengan mudah, tapi jika tidak ia lakukan dengan cepat, bisa-bisa posisinya akan ketahuan oleh para Specter lain yang berada di sekitar tempat itu.

Sang bawahan menyipitkan matanya dan terkesiap. "Zirah Emas itu… kau salah satu Saint Emas Athena!" Ia mengambil posisi bertarung, yang tidak diikuti oleh atasannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di dekat gerbang masuk Cocytus, hah? Apa kau diperintahkan untuk diam-diam menyusup dan menghancurkan kami dari dalam?"

Manigoldo mendengus, lalu ikut memasang kuda-kuda bertarung. Ia cukup menyelesaikan pertarungan ini dengan cepat, 'kan? Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

"Oh? Jadi kau tidak takut menghadapi kami, meskipun kau tahu ini teritorial kami?" Si Specter berpangkat Kapten menaikkan sebelah alisnya, terlihat sedikit kagum dengan keberanian Manigoldo.

Saint Emas dari kuil keempat itu tertawa pelan. "Ini bukan hanya daerah kekuasaan kalian, tahu."

"Ya, tentu. Kau Saint Cancer yang sudah sering mengganggu penjaga yang bertugas di Yomotsu Hirasaka. Tapi, tak peduli sepiawai apapun kau dalam masalah yang berkaitan dengan hidup dan mati… kami, yang telah berada di sini lebih lama darimu, tidak akan kalah."

Oh, lucu sekali, Manigoldo terbahak dalam hati. Sudah berapa kali ia mendengar kalimat serupa dari mulut antek-antek Hades? Dan tidak ada satupun yang berhasil membuktikan kebenaran kalimat mereka. Tambahan lagi, rasanya baru beberapa saat yang lalu ia mendengar kalimat seperti itu diucapkan oleh seorang Specter… oh, ya, si fans berat Dewa Kematian itu.

"Wimber."

Suara sang Kapten menyadarkan Manigoldo bahwa ia harus kembali fokus kepada kedua lawannya. Bat Wimber, sang prajurit bawahan, mengangguk tanda mengerti apa yang akan diperintahkan atasannya itu. Dengan jentikan jari, mendadak puluhan kelelawar berterbangan keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka, menyatu dengan langit Underworld yang gelap. Manigoldo mengernyit heran dan penguasa dari kumpulan kelelawar itu segera menjelaskan padanya.

"Mereka akan memberitahu kawan-kawan kami tentang keberadaanmu, Saint." Wimber menyeringai lebar. "Jadi, meskipun kau berhasil mengalahkan kami berdua, kau akan dikejar dan ditangkap oleh mere—"

"_Kiiiiiiiiiiikk!_"

Suara pekikan itu mengejutkan mereka. Selagi mereka menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencoba mencari tahu darimana asal suara aneh tadi, sesuatu jatuh dari langit dan mendarat di dekat kaki Manigoldo. Tiga pasang mata membelalak kaget kala mereka menyadari bahwa sesuatu tersebut adalah salah satu kelelawar Wimber. Lebih banyak lagi yang jatuh dari langit sambil memekik, membuat si penguasa kelelawar panik. Sementara itu, Manigoldo menyadari bahwa kelelawar-kelelawar tersebut mati akibat tusukan mawar merah.

Mawar merah beracun.

"Apa-apaan i—ukh!?"

"Edward!?" Wimber menoleh ke arah atasannya yang terhuyung jatuh ke tanah. Setangkai mawar putih yang dengan cepat berubah warna menjadi merah darah menancap di punggung sang Kapten, di daerah jantung. "Mawar itu… jangan-ja—"

Kalimat Wimber tidak selesai karena ia mengalami hal yang sama. Dalam hitungan detik, dua Specter di hadapan Manigoldo sudah tidak bernyawa sementara ia sendiri masih mencari-cari sosok penyelamatnya.

"Kau masih bocah ceroboh seperti yang terakhir kali kuingat, Manigoldo."

Suara bariton itu membuat Manigoldo menoleh, dan akhirnya ia menemukan penolongnya. Cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah sang Cancer sementara sosok tersebut berjalan mendekatinya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Lugonis-_sensei_."

Pisces Lugonis tidak banyak berubah dari terakhir kali ia melihat beliau—masih seorang pria paruh baya yang cantik dengan rambut merah bata bergelombang dan mata hijau viridian yang senantiasa memancarkan sorot tegas. Bahkan setelah mati pun, dalam wujud roh, wibawa dan aura kebapakannya tetap terasa.

"Aku tidak menyangka Anda masih bergentayangan di sini." Manigoldo berkacak pinggang, masih tersenyum menatap guru salah seorang kameradnya itu. "Kukira Anda sudah lama direinkarnasi dan saat ini sedang menjalani proses penyucian atau apalah itu yang dikatakan Asmita dulu sekali."

Lugonis mengedikkan bahunya. "Sepertimu, aku masih harus menyelesaikan suatu tugas."

Manigoldo baru akan menanyakan tugas apa yang dimaksud ketika mereka mendengar suara derap langkah kaki mendekat. Namun, baik dirinya dan Lugonis tidak langsung bersiaga, karena mereka mengenali Cosmo—dua Cosmo—familiar yang semakin lama semakin mendekati mereka. Dua Cosmo yang membuat senyum mereka mengembang.

"Kuharap aku tidak terlambat, Lugonis?"

Yang disapa menggeleng sekali. "Tidak sama-sekali, Ilias. Aku juga baru selesai menolong dan menceramahi anak ini."

Dan kini berdirilah di hadapan mereka roh dari Leo Ilias. Sama seperti Lugonis, Ilias di mata Manigoldo tidak banyak berubah dari yang terakhir kali ia lihat. Berdiri tegak menjulang, menyaingi tinggi Hasgard dan tampak begitu gagah dengan Zirah Emas konstelasinya. Ia tidak sendirian, seperti yang sudah disebutkan. Seseorang dengan surai biru muda dan tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri berdiri di samping sang Saint yang sempat dijuluki sebagai Saint terkuat di masanya, memandang takjub Lugonis.

"_Sen...sei?_"

Lugonis tersenyum—senyum yang biasanya hanya ia tunjukkan di hadapan Albafica. "Kau sudah besar, Albafica."

Selanjutnya Manigoldo hanya diam mengamati. Ia melihat air mata Albafica tumpah dan pria yang lebih muda itu menghambur memeluk gurunya, yang balas memeluk sayang. Benar-benar seperti ayah dan anak yang telah lama tak berjumpa karena dipisahkan nasib. Lugonis membisikkan kata-kata menghibur, seperti "anak cowok tidak pantas menangis", namun Albafica tidak kunjung menghentikan tangisannya, hingga sang guru akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menunggu muridnya tenang sendiri sambil mengelus kepala bermahkotakan surai sewarna biru langit itu.

Berbeda dengan Manigoldo; Ilias, yang merasa bahwa ia sudah terlalu lama membiarkan adegan dramatis ini berlangsung, memutuskan untuk segera menghentikannya dengan berceletuk, "Aku benci menghentikan momen saling melepas rindu kalian, tapi kau harus segera pergi dari tempat ini bersama Manigoldo, Albafica."

Albafica mengangkat wajahnya yang sedaritadi ia benamkan dalam pelukan Lugonis untuk menoleh ke arah Ilias. Sejenak ia terlihat ragu, namun kemudian ia mengangguk pelan dan memberi isyarat agar gurunya berhenti memeluknya. Ia mendekati Manigoldo, secara tak langsung memberitahu bahwa ia siap pergi dengan kawan sejak kecilnya itu sebagai penuntunnya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah kami pergi?" Sang Cancer bertanya sembari bergantian menatap kedua bekas seniornya.

"Menahan siapapun yang berani mengejar kalian, tentu saja." Ilias menjawab santai.

"Seperti yang datang itu." Lugonis menimpali sambil matanya menatap tajam selusin Specter yang berlari ke arah mereka. "Kenapa banyak sekali yang mengejarmu, Ilias? Kukira kau bisa menyelamatkan Albafica tanpa ketahuan mereka…"

"Di luar dugaan, Hakim yang disebut-sebut sebagai yang paling kuat itu begitu terobsesinya pada 'putramu', sampai-sampai ia memasang banyak tindakan penjagaan untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh Albafica dengan mudah. Menjadi manusia rupawan itu ternyata merepotkan tidak hanya diri sendiri tapi juga orang lain."

Lugonis menanggapi ucapan Ilias dengan dengusan pendek, lalu melirik Albafica dan Manigoldo yang masih bertahan di tempat. "Tunggu apalagi? Lekaslah pergi."

Manigoldo jelas terlihat bahwa ia siap pergi kapan saja. Hanya saja, ia tetap diam di tempatnya berdiri karena menunggu Albafica yang tampaknya masih ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Sensei…_?"

"Ada apa, Albafica?"

"… apakah aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi?"

Ada hening lama sebelum Lugonis mengangguk pelan. Hanya anggukan, yang bagi Albafica tidak cukup untuk membuatnya percaya. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tidak mendesak gurunya. Ia paham bahwa permintaannya sulit dipenuhi, mengetahui kondisi dan situasi mereka saat ini. Setelah memaksakan senyuman, Albafica menggandeng tangan Manigoldo, mengisyaratkan agar mereka segera pergi, yang direspon pria berambut biru tua itu dengan berlari sambil setengah menyeretnya.

Ilias menatap arah yang dituju Albafica dan Manigoldo lama, lalu berbicara, "Kau tetap seperti dulu—diam ketika kau tidak bisa memberikan jawaban palsu, meskipun itu demi menyenangkan orang lain."

Lugonis melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada seraya melempar senyum sinis ke arah kameradnya itu. "Itu lebih baik daripada berjanji, kemudian terpaksa tidak bisa menepati karena satu dan lain hal, seperti yang sering kau lakukan."

"Masih cemburu karena aku meninggalkanmu di Sanctuary untuk menikah?"

Tidak ada balasan dari Lugonis, karena ia sudah melesat maju untuk menyerang seorang Specter yang hendak melakukan suatu jurus. Ilias sendiri hanya tersenyum geli sebelum kemudian ikut berlari ke depan, membantu teman seperjuangannya itu menghalau musuh.

.

.

.

"Manigoldo! Albafica!"

Seruan kawan-kawan mereka menyambut keduanya begitu mereka tiba di sudut Yomotsu Hirasaka, yang secara tidak resmi telah dijadikan sebagai tempat para Gold Saint yang telah tewas di medan perang berkumpul. Manigoldo menyadari bahwa tidak hanya Asmita dan Hasgard yang menanti mereka, tetapi juga Dégel, Kardia, dan El Cid. Yang terakhir itu membuat Manigoldo mengerutkan dahi.

"Hoi! Cepat sekali kau terbunuh!" Manigoldo melepas genggamannya pada tangan Albafica dan berjalan cepat mendekati sobat karibnya. "Aku bilang tidak perlu buru-buru, 'kan? Kau itu—"

"Kalau memang sudah takdirku untuk mati, mau diapakan lagi?" El Cid memutar bola matanya secara imajinatif. "Daripada itu… lama sekali kau pergi menjemput Albafica."

"Kalau kau anggap pergi ke kuil yang paling dekat dengan tempat tinggal Hades yang notabene di sepanjang jalannya banyak Specter berseliweran sebagai pekerjaan mudah, silakan kau coba sendiri."

Hasgard tertawa, menepuk bahu kedua kawan dekat itu—berusaha menengahi. "Sudah, sudah. Yang penting mereka berdua kembali dengan selamat, ya, 'kan, El Cid? Kau tidak usah cemas lagi."

Dégel berjalan menghampiri Albafica, tatapannya menyelidik ketika menanyai seniornya satu itu. "Kudengar Minos menangkapmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja, Albafica?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat sendiri, Dégel." Saint Pisces tersebut mengangguk. Ada senyum tipis yang biasa ia pakai untuk meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan terpampang di bibirnya. Meskipun begitu, Dégel tidak percaya semudah itu. Ia mencoba bertanya lagi, namun seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"Dia sudah bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja." Tegur Kardia. "Jangan terlalu bawel begitu—kau bukan ibunya!"

"Apa kau bermaksud mengatakan aku seperti ibu-ibu?"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tidak merasa?"

Dengan sukses Kardia membuat Dégel melupakan deretan pertanyaan yang akan ia ajukan pada Albafica dan membuat beberapa kamerad mereka tertawa menyaksikan adegan kejar-kejaran kombo Aquarius-Scorpio tersebut. Albafica ikut tersenyum geli, namun fokusnya segera teralihkan ke arah lain. Manigoldo, yang memperhatikannya, menyadari bahwa arah yang ditatap ksatria penjaga kuil ke-12 itu menatap arah mereka datang tadi dan segera mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiran kawan sejak kecilnya itu.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja." Manigoldo berujar seraya bergerak mendekat. "Bagaimanapun juga, mereka guru kita—lebih berpengalaman daripada kita."

Albafica menghela napas panjang. "Aku tahu, Manigoldo. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa berhenti merasa cemas."

Sebuah tepukan mendarat halus di ubun-ubun kepala Albafica. Kalau dalam situasi biasa, ia pasti sudah menampik tangan yang dinilainya kurang ajar itu dan berjalan menjauh. Tapi kini ia diam saja, membiarkan kepalanya dielus sayang.

"Albafica?"

"Apa?"

"Jangan menjauh dariku lagi."

Sang Pisces mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, hendak memberikan tatapan bingung kepada kekasihnya itu ketika ia teringat akan sesuatu.

Teringat akan janjinya sebelum ia pergi ke medan perang.

Ia lalu tertawa dengan suara kecil, yang membuat Manigoldo mengernyit heran. Menolehkan kepala serta mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit, Albafica membisikkan sesuatu tepat di telinga Saint Cancer itu. Semburat merah tipis menyebar di kedua pipi Manigoldo begitu otaknya selesai meregistrasi apa yang dibisikan pria cantik tersebut, membuat Albafica kembali tertawa.

.

.

.

**Tamat**

.

.

.

*masuk diiringi BGM Mengejar Matahari... _for absolutely abstract reason_*

Halooo! Sudah lama tidak bertemu di Kizuna ini ya hahaha~ maaf menunggu lama! Maaf juga kalau menurut kalian endingnya nggak banget. Sudah jadi bubur itu, jadi ikhlaskan saja *plok*

Jadi... ini sebenernya second to last chapter, tapi bagi yang masih bocah apalagi homophobic dilarang menekan tombol untuk pergi ke chapter berikutnya! Karena chapter berikutnya, omake berwujud epilog, mengandung hal-hal menjurus... ya tahu sendirilah *dor* Maka dari itu... balas review dan haturan terima kasihnya di sini saja, ya uwu

**aicchan: **Karena... karena timeline-nya emang begitu *plak* BIARKAN MAMAN GALAU! MARI GELORAKAN GERAKAN MEMBUAT PARA SEME GAL- *dibantai* Pfft. Sama yang lekong macam Amour juga ya. *udah woi* *jangan dibahas di sini*

**black roses 00: **Uhuh? Kenapa El Cid dibilang lola? owo; Nggak lola, kok, cuma memikirkan matang-matang *apaan*

**Lizzy: **Sedih ya? Cupcupcup... *sodorin tisu buat ngelap air mata atau ingus atau apalah* Etto... kenapa panggil Tasya budota karena budota itu singkatan dari BU DOkter TAsya. Sekalian ngaminin biar dia cepet lulus jadi dokter gitu, terus saya bisa berobat gratis sama dia *dor*

**Cherry-Sakura05:** Kenapa yang ditangisin malah si El Cid? XD; Maafkanlah Maman, dia sedang galau jadi...

**hyuga niah95:** Halo! Terima kasih reviewnya... baru belakangan ini main ke fandom ini, ya? Semoga betah di sini :D

_Sate (Well)! _ Terima kasih banyak kepada yang sudah setia membaca dari awal hingga akhir dan terus menunggui hingga bab ini diunggah... maaf saya terlalu lama dan sering meng-PHP kalian, meskipun saya nggak terlalu merasa bersalah *dilempar sendal* Eh, sendalnya bagus! Makasih ya, dilempar buat saya!

... Ahem. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah ngefave dan ngealert. Terima kasih juga yang sudah mensupply dengan ide-ide ciamik dan selalu nagih baik di FB maupun di Twitter sehingga saya tetep ada semangat ngelanjutin ini cerita meskipun sehari cuma bisa nambah satu kalimat *tatap oknum-oknum yang bersangkutan* Oh, dan untuk yang baru baca setelah fanfic ini tamat dan dicap 'completed' juga terima kasih sekali karena telah sudi mampir.

Pokoknya terima kasih banyak! Sampai bertemu di fanfiksi saya yang lainnya~


	15. Epilog - 200 tahun kemudian

_._

_._

_._

**Title: **絆

**Genre: **Friendship/Family

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **18 tahun sama sekali bukan waktu yang singkat untuk mereka. Ada pertemuan, pendekatan, konflik, koalisi, persahabatan, dan... romansa.

**Warnings: **Mungkin menurut Anda OOC, menurut saya nggak. Mungkin ada typo yang nyelip. Mungkin..._  
_

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami, Saint Seiya: the Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

**Inspiration: 「**泣いて笑って繋いだこの手は…」 oleh さえこ＠原稿ガンバル様

.

.

.

**XV. Epilog - 200 tahun kemudian**

.

.

.

Ia bangun dengan rasa terkejut karena mendapati air matanya mengalir dan keringat dinginnya bercucuran. Tatapan matanya terpancang pada sembarang titik di langit-langit kamar sementara otaknya berusaha mengingat-ingat mimpi macam apa yang baru saja ia alami, sampai-sampai tubuhnya bereaksi dengan begitu hebatnya. Dan ketika ia akhirnya ingat, suara berat di sampingnya berceletuk,

"Kenapa kau?"

Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati wajah kekasih sekaligus sahabat sejak kecilnya berbaring di sebelahnya. Posisi badan pria penggemar topeng itu tetap telentang menghadap langit-langit dan matanya tetap tertutup sehingga memberi kesan bahwa pertanyaannya tadi hanyalah sekedar igauan. Tapi baginya, yang sudah bersama dengannya sejak lama, mudah saja untuk yakin bahwa kawannya itu benar-benar terjaga dan pertanyaannya murni karena mengkhawatirkannya.

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya…" ia tersenyum kecut, "… bermimpi tentang kehidupan 'orang itu' lagi."

Frase tersebut cukup untuk membuat sang kekasih lebih serius dalam menanggapi ucapannya. Bergeser agar ia bisa berbaring pada sisi tubuhnya, pria dengan rambut keabuan yang dimodel jabrik itu bertanya lagi,

"Setelah sekian lama kau memimpikannya lagi?"

Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Memang, sudah lama sekali semenjak terakhir kali ia memimpikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan orang itu. Dan kalau ia tidak salah ingat, mimpi terakhirnya adalah sebelum takdir mempertemukannya dengan dua orang yang sekarang menjadi sahabat karibnya…

.

.

.

Sudah jadi hal yang lumrah jika penghuni lama iri dengan penghuni baru. Apalagi jika si penghuni baru memiliki hal-hal yang tidak dimiliki penghuni lama.

Untuk kasusnya, ia memiliki kecantikan dan takdir untuk mengenakan salah satu zirah emas yang menjadi seragam resmi bagi pasukan paling elit Sanctuary. Kelebihannya yang pertama membuatnya diolok-olok—bahwa lelaki berwajah cantik sepertinya tidak pantas berlatih menjadi petarung, bahwa ia seharusnya keluar dari Sanctuary dan menjual diri saja atau apalah. Kelebihannya yang kedua membuatnya mendapatkan perhatian khusus dari pengajar-pengajar di Sanctuary, yang tentunya membuat anak-anak seusianya, yang sama-sama berlatih untuk menjadi ksatria pelindung Athena, semakin iri padanya.

Kecemburuan mereka mencapai puncaknya ketika isu bahwa ia akan berlatih bersama para Saint Perak mulai pekan depan menyebar di kalangan calon Saint. Awalnya mereka hanya menyudutkannya, mengatainya seperti biasa. Namun karena dirinya—yang sudah terlalu bosan dan kebal dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan mereka itu—bersikap angkuh, mereka kemudian membawanya ke suatu tempat yang diduga adalah tempat penyiksaan bagi Saint pembangkang di masa lampau. Mereka mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya di sana dan kembali menghinanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan bahwa hinaan macam apapun tidak akan melukaiku?" Ia balas mengolok mereka ketika diberi kesempatan. "Coba pikirkan metode lain yang lebih efektif. Itu kalau otak kalian cukup kuat untuk _berpikir_, 'sih."

"Kau terlalu cerewet, _perempuan_." Salah satu dari mereka, yang bertindak sebagai bos, menggeram jengkel sebelum tersenyum licik. "Tapi, kau benar. Aku harus menggunakan cara lain untuk membuatmu berhenti bersikap arogan."

Matanya membelalak kaget ketika dilihatnya si bos mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari saku celananya. Dalam pikirannya, siapapun guru bocah itu, pastilah tidak mengajar dengan benar. Bisa-bisanya ada seorang calon Saint yang membawa-bawa benda tajam ke area berlatih para Saint Athena, yang notabene melarang penggunaan senjata ketika bertarung.

"Menggunakan senjata itu di luar kode etik Saint, Ian." Seorang calon Saint yang berdiri di dekat sang bos memperingatkan.

"Oh, tenang saja. Meskipun aku bilang akan melukainya, yang kulukai bukan tubuhnya, kok."

Yang dipanggil Ian itu menyeringai lebar seraya mendekatinya. Ia sendiri menggeretakkan gigi, menguatkan mental sambil mencoba menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Jika bukan digunakan untuk membuatnya berdarah-darah, lalu apa guna pisau lipat itu?

Kemudian, tiba-tiba saja tangan Ian yang tidak menggenggam pisau terjulur, menarik rambut sewarna batang lenan yang selalu ia banggakan. Seketika ia mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan oleh berandal satu itu.

"Ja—!"

_Crik._

Puluhan helai rambut jatuh ke tanah sebelum sempat ia mengatakan apa-apa. Seringai di wajah Ian semakin lebar.

"Akan kuberikan kau jasa potong rambut gratis, _sayang_~!" Ian mengucapkan kata terakhirnya dengan nada melambai, meledek. Antek-anteknya terbahak sementara Ian kembali memangkas.

"… kau…"

"Hm? Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Kubunuh kau!" Ia meraung dan mulai berontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol berantai yang mengikat tangannya. Raungannya itu membuat para pengganggu di depannya sedikit terkejut, karena selama ini ia tidak pernah meneriakkan kalimat semacam itu. Namun, melihat dirinya yang masih terkekang dan posisi mereka yang aman dari jarak jangkauannya, mereka kembali tersenyum mengejek.

"Oh, ya? Dengan cara apa?"

"Dengan darahmu yang kau bilang beracun itu? Silakan saja… kalau kau bisa!"

Tawa mereka kembali menggelegar dan Ian—yang dengan sengaja memangkas rambutnya serampangan—Ikut menyeringai semakin lebar. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya bahwa darahnya mampu membunuh orang dewasa. Yah, ia sendiri belum pernah membuktikannya, tapi kalau berdasarkan mimpi itu—

"Dengar, ya, _banci_. Selain berhenti bersikap arogan, kau juga harus berhenti membual." Ian memotong sebagian rambut di dekat lehernya. "Yang namanya reinkarnasi itu tidak ada. Kalaupun memang terjadi, mana mungkin kau itu reinkarnasi dari Albafica-_sama_! Dia itu Saint Emas yang gagah dan jantan, tidak sepertimu!"

Jika sebelumnya ia merasa marah karena rambutnya dipangkas sesuka hati, maka kali ini ia _benar-benar marah_. Lebih dari kebanggaannya sebagai pemilik wajah dan rambut terindah seantero Sanctuary, ia lebih bangga lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah reinkarnasi salah seorang ksatria elit di pasukan Athena. Ia semakin bangga ketika tahu bahwa ia akan berlatih untuk posisi yang sama dengan reinkarnasinya. Reinkarnasinya yang begitu ia kagumi karena, menurut mimpinya, beliau begitu kuat dan cantik. Benar-benar sosok yang ia idamkan.

Ia tidak terima jika ia dikatakan membual bahwa ia adalah reinkarnasi Pisces Albafica.

Karena, hei, jika ia hanya membual, bagaimana ia harus menjelaskan tentang segala mimpi, yang lebih menyerupai ingatan masa lampau ketika dirinya hidup sebagai Albafica, yang telah ia alami semenjak awal ia bisa mengingat?

_Crik._

Ian mundur satu langkah, berkacak pinggang untuk mengagumi hasil karyanya. Senyum mengejeknya masih bertahan ketika ia berkomentar, "Kau terlihat lebih baik dengan rambut seperti itu, _sayang_~"

Lagi, antek-anteknya tertawa.

Meskipun gema tawa itu segera berhenti ketika bunyi debum keras tanda sebuah benda berat jatuh ke tanah menginterupsi mereka.

Serempak mereka menoleh ke arah asal suara dan dengan kompaknya mereka terkejut. Salah satu komplotan Ian terbaring di tanah, tak sadarkan diri. Berdiri di kedua sisi tubuh pemuda yang pingsan itu adalah dua orang calon Saint yang juga cukup menonjol, namun karena kekuatan dan teknik bertarung mereka di atas level Ian dan kawan-kawan, tidak ada yang berani mengganggu mereka.

"Kurang kerjaan sekali kalian." Calon Saint yang memiliki rambut keabuan menyeringai lebar. "Mengerjai seseorang beramai-ramai… sebenarnya kalian itu cowok atau bukan? Beraninya main keroyokan begini. Pakai acara mengekang target kalian pula!"

"Selain bertindak pengecut dengan melakukannya ramai-ramai, mereka juga menggunakan senjata." Ia bisa melihat mata calon Saint yang satunya, yang berambut hitam berantakan, menyipit ketika melihat pisau lipat di dalam genggaman Ian. "Apa kalian tidak merasa malu karena telah melanggar kode etik Saint?"

"Be-berisik!" Ian berteriak menyela, tapi teriakannya sama sekali tidak membuat duo tersebut gentar. "Kalau kalian pikir kalian bisa pergi untuk melaporkan hal ini kepada para guru, lupakan saja karena kami tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi dengan selamat!"

Mendengar acaman tersebut, kedua calon Saint itu saling pandang, sebelum yang berambut keabuan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lelucon bagus! Kalian pikir kalian bisa menang dari kami, yang akan menjalani pelatihan untuk menjadi Saint Emas? Oh, lucu sekali!"

"Itu bukan lelucon!" Ian menggeram, semakin kesal karena tidak ditanggapi dengan serius. Ia memberi tatapan memerintah kepada kawan-kawannya sambil berseru, "Jumlah kita lebih banyak! Kita serang saja beramai-ramai!"

Dan pertempuran kecil itu pun terjadi. Ia, yang masih terikat dan tak bisa beranjak dari tempatnya, menonton kejadian yang berlangsung di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong. Sama sekali tidak seru, menurutnya. Bahkan sebelum pertarungan itu dimulai, ia sudah tahu bahwa kedua calon Saint tersebut yang akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Bagaimanapun, level kekuatan mereka terlalu berbeda jauh. Apalah arti kuantitas jika dihadapkan dengan kualitas?

Tak lebih dari lima menit dan pertarungan berakhir. Sesuai dugaannya, kemenangan jatuh di tangan duo calon Saint, meskipun bukan menang mutlak karena Ian dan sebagian kecil anteknya berhasil kabur. Ia memandangi tubuh-tubuh yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri di tanah, entah harus merasa kasihan atau bahagia karena bocah-bocah tolol itu telah mendapatkan ganjaran yang pas. Namun kemudian kaki-kaki kedua calon Saint—calon kameradnya—masuk ke dalam jarak pandangnya. Mereka menghancurkan borgol berantai yang mengikatnya, mengembalikan kebebasannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada luka yang perlu segera ditangani, 'kan?" Yang berambut hitam mencoba memeriksa keadaan tubuhnya, yang membuatnya secara refleks menjauh. Alhasil kedua pemuda yang sepantar dengannya itu mengangkat alis.

"Heh, kau ini—"

"Tidak baik menyentuhku, karena kalian bisa terkena racun di dalam tubuhku."

Ia menatap ekspresi keduanya. Ada sedikit rasa kaget, yang kemudian diganti dengan ekspresi heran, lalu mereka berakhir tertawa, meskipun dalam volume suara berbeda-beda. Yang berambut keabuan terbahak keras, bahkan nyaris melempar diri ke tanah untuk berguling-guling, sementara yang berambut hitam menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan, berusaha agar tidak terkesan tidak sopan. Ia sendiri mendengus, sedikit merasa kesal tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Wajar saja kalau mereka tidak percaya, seperti anak-anak yang sering mengusilinya.

"Terserah kalau kalian—"

Kalimatnya terhenti saat ia merasa kedua tangannya digenggam. Satu dipegang oleh si rambut abu-abu, dan satunya lagi oleh si rambut hitam. Keduanya, tanpa menoleh ke arahnya, mulai berjalan dan memaksanya untuk ikut serta pergi menjauhi tempat itu. Ia tidak mengerti, tapi hanya bisa diam menatap punggung mereka yang berjalan di depannya.

"Bukannya kami tidak percaya padamu." Tak lama kemudian, si rambut hitam berceletuk. "Tapi… lucu saja kalau kau bilang begitu, padahal kau belum menjalani ritual untuk menjadi Saint Pisces."

Ia terkesiap. Bagaimana mungkin ada yang tahu tentang ritual Ikatan Merah, padahal gurunya sendiri saja tidak tahu menahu ketika ia bertanya tentang hal itu?

"Lagipula, ya." Yang berambut abu-abu ikut berbicara. "Mau di dalam tubuhmu ada racunnya atau tidak, itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kita ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman, tahu."

Teman. Kata itu membuatnya teringat akan beberapa mimpinya: mimpi-mimpi di mana dirinya di masa lalu mengalami hal yang mirip seperti ini—dipaksa menghentikan latihannya untuk diajak bermain dan berjalan di belakang, menatap punggung yang serupa.

Seketika itu juga ia mengerti alasan kedua pemuda itu menolongnya, alasan mereka bisa tahu tentang ritual yang mungkin harus ia jalani kelak, alasan mereka menyebutnya sebagai teman mereka dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu, bersama-sama.

Seketika itu juga pandangannya mengabur karena air matanya yang menyeruak keluar. Ia menundukkan kepala, menatap tanah yang dipijaknya, membiarkan bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh sementara dua orang yang mulai saat itu—ah tidak, dua orang yang sudah sejak dua abad yang lalu menjadi temannya itu terus menggandengnya sembari berjalan.

Ia tidak lagi memimpikan kehidupannya di masa lalu sejak hari itu.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak saat itu, ya." Ia terkekeh pelan. "Sudah banyak yang kita alami bersama-sama."

Kekasihnya ikut menyeringai. "Tidak kalah dengan apa yang dialami oleh inkarnasi kita, 'kan?"

"Begitu—"

"DEATHMASK! MAU TIDUR SAMPAI KAPAN?"

Teriakan itu membuat pria dengan surai abu-abu itu terlonjak ke posisi duduk. Segera setelahnya, pintu kamar mereka yang memang tidak terkunci menjeblak membuka, memunculkan sosok tiga kamerad mereka. Yang satu adalah sahabat karib mereka, berdiri paling belakang sambil memijat keningnya. Dua lainnya berambut pirang, meski yang paling depan dipotong pendek dan sedikit ikal sementara yang satunya dibiarkan panjang tergerai. Si pirang yang berdiri paling depan, yang bersuara tadi, kelihatannya akan berteriak lagi, namun kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata ketika menyadari bahwa yang diajak bicara sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur, separuh telanjang bersama kekasihnya.

"A… apa-apaan kalian—"

"Kok tanya apaan… ya jelas habis menghabiskan waktu 'bermain' semalaman dong," Deathmask menyeringai lebar. "Makanya, sebelum masuk ke kamar orang itu ketuk pintu dulu, Kucing!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU—hmmph!"

"Sori, Deathmask, Aphrodite." Sahabat mereka yang berambut hitam, yang berbaik hati untuk membekap mulut pemuda yang dipanggil 'Kucing' oleh Deathmask, tersenyum kaku.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf pada mereka, Shura. Harusnya mereka yang minta maaf ke kita," sergah si rambut panjang. "Ini sudah waktunya sarapan dan Deathmask yang dapat tugas untuk memasak hari ini malah masih asyik tidur-tiduran… nggak peduli kalau kita kelaparan, apa?"

"Jujur? Memang nggak peduli…"

"Deathmask." Shura langsung menyela sebelum kawan-kawannya kembali naik pitam dan meneriaki pria asal Italia itu. "Cepatlah berpakaian sebelum Shaka melancarkan jurusnya kepadamu. Kau juga, Aphrodite. Kami tunggu di ruang makan, ya."

Usai bicara begitu, ia langsung menyeret kedua kawannya yang berambut pirang keluar ruangan, tak lupa menutup pintu kamar itu lagi. Suasana kembali tenang, tapi baik Deathmask maupun Aphrodite tidak segera mengikuti perintah sahabat mereka untuk segera memakai baju mereka masing-masing. Mereka malah saling pandang, lalu tertawa.

"Oh, sungguh... menyenangkan sekali melihat wajah si Kucing itu!"

"Aku tahu, 'kan? Sekarang kau mengerti kenapa aku memaksamu kemarin malam meskipun aku tahu hari ini adalah giliranmu memasak."

"Heh heh. Sebenarnya aku lebih mengharapkan Mu atau Saga yang masuk, tapi tidak masalah, deh."

Keduanya kembali tergelak, sebelum berangsur-angsur berhenti dan Deathmask beranjak dari tempatnya duduk untuk mulai berpakaian. Sebagaimanapun ia inginnya membuat teman-temannya kesal dan menertawai wajah mereka, ia merasa sudah waktunya untuk turun ke bawah dan mulai memasak. Pasalnya, Cosmo Shaka sudah terasa sampai ke kamar mereka, begitu mengancam. Heran juga, 'sih, kenapa anak itu ikut emosi karena waktu sarapan mereka diundur begini, padahal dia hanya makan buah dan sayur, yang notabene bisa dia siapkan sendiri.

Ketika merapikan rambutnya, pria yang lahir di bawah konstelasi Cancer itu menyadari bahwa kekasihnya belum bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya di atas tempat tidur. "Tidak ikut sarapan?"

"Kau terlalu kasar semalam. Pinggangku masih sakit." Aphrodite menunjukan cengiran usil. "Bawakan sarapanku ke sini, ya?"

Deathmask memasang ekspresi enggan, tapi tidak mengatakan bahwa ia menolak permintaan tersebut. Setelah yakin penampilannya sudah cukup rapi, ia berjalan mendekati pintu, namun berhenti ketika Aphrodite memanggilnya.

"Deathmask, ke sini sebentar."

Ia menoleh dan melihat pria dengan surai keemasan yang bergelombang itu memberi isyarat padanya untuk mendekat. Awalnya Deathmask menggeleng, secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa ia terlalu malas untuk berjalan kembali ke arah tempat tidur, tapi Aphrodite tidak mau menggubris penolakannya itu. Mau tidak mau, ia datangi juga makhluk cantik yang tengah menempati ranjangnya tersebut dan membungkukkan badan sesuai permintaan.

Tanpa diduga Aphrodite menangkup wajahnya, menariknya lebih dekat agar ia bisa mengecup pipinya. Lalu dengan suara pelan ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Deathmask.

Sesuatu yang, entah kenapa, membuat rona merah menyebar dengan cepat di pipi sang Cancer dan menarik tawa keluar dari tenggorokan sang Pisces.

"Oh, ternyata kau sama saja seperti leluhurmu… _blushing_ seperti perempuan kalau kulakukan itu."

"Be-berisik!" Deathmask buru-buru menjauhkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah lain, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menampakan wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Kau tahu aku sendiri sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa setiap kali kau berkata seperti itu aku jadi… argh!"

Aphrodite tertawa semakin keras. "Ya sudah, sana pergi!" Ia mengibaskan tangannya ketika tawanya mulai mereda. "Nanti kau sungguhan dibantai Shaka lagi."

Pada akhirnya Deathmask meninggalkan kamar itu, meskipun sambil menggerutu pelan bahwa bukan salahnya jika Shaka nanti benar-benar membunuhnya. Tinggal Aphrodite sendirian. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring, telentang menghadap langit-langit kamar, perlahan memejamkan mata bukan untuk tidur melainkan untuk mengingat-ingat lagi mimpinya semalam.

Mimpi itu sama dengan mimpinya yang terakhir, yang ia lihat sehari sebelum pertemuannya dengan Angelo dan Shura. Mimpi di mana dirinya di masa lalu melakukan sesuatu yang serupa dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada Deathmask.

Seulas senyum geli menghias bibirnya, yang sedetik kemudian bergerak untuk menggumam,

"'_Mantengo le mie promessa ritorno a voi'_… heh." [1]

.

.

.

**Tamat Yang Sesungguhnya**

.

.

.

**Glosarium:**

[1] _Mantengo le mie promessa ritorno a voi_: Aku memegang janjiku untuk kembali padamu.

.

.

.

Review?


End file.
